Teenage Sebastian-Time before Ciel
by Romania001
Summary: Ever wonder what our favorite butler did as a child? Or perhaps..as a teen? Maybe you've wondered what the true story is behind his name? What was his life before Ciel? ;) (warning; contains mild spanking scene)
1. Chapter 1

~Lita~

No one chooses the life that they receive, at least, as far as we know. Whether we are humans, angels or demons, we always have a path to follow and usually one we may alter to our liking. Thus the term 'free will'. Most all beings are the same to their race, angels are angelic, demons are demonic, and humans are..well, curious. No one knew these things better than a certain small child, he had night for hair and deep red wine for eyes, pale alabaster skin, and a smile that could bring in any creature of innocence.

Today the boy sat in a stair well, in a town in Brazil. He usually enjoyed the coast, looking out at the calm waters. He couldn't understand humans, in fact, he hated them, but for some reason they were so interesting to him. The characteristics of humans were what kept him here. Instead of going back to that place. He thought about humans as he looked up at the sky, and watched the white clouds float by. Humans, they were liars, lovers, haters, saviors, royals, slaves, worshipers, protectors..the list went on. He thought humans to be incredibly foolish but still, intriguing.

The boy decided to go for a walk, not that there was anywhere to go, he'd been almost every where the last 800 years. Yet, even so, his age didn't do him justice, he only looked to be about ten years old. He supposed he would go to the local library and read something, he was fluent in almost 5 languages so there wasn't much of anything that would be challenging.

…

As he walked up to the steps of the library he noticed screaming, it sounded like a small child but he ignored it, until it started screaming help. He didn't really care much for humans, they were only good for their souls, but what did he have to lose? Besides, he would have no part in the consumption of souls, he hated the idea. He had nothing better to do right now so he turned on his heel and ran off towards the voice, but to his dismay, when he arrived, it was too late. A young girl laid in an ally way, beaten and raped. She had blood all over her, as he sighed and turned to leave he heard a voice however, the boy turned and looked back. She was reaching up to him.

"Please..c...come here." She said. He was in shock that she was still alive, let alone able to talk. He obliged and went over to her and kneeled down.

"W..What is it?" He said to her.

He looked confused when she smiled at him, even in her state, she managed it.

"I'm not going to make it, but can you..." She paused for a moment when she coughed a few times extremely hard and vomited a little. The boy grimaced when she did but didn't move.

"Can I what?"

"C..Can you please...please stay with me?" She asked. " I know what you are, but I'm not afraid, I've been good and loyal to God my whole life. I know I'll go to heaven." She smiled. "But...I just want someone close by.."

He for the first time in his long, yet short life was wanted. This was a strange feeling. He wondered if this was what it felt like to have someone need you, and actually care for you. He shook his head, demons could never care. At least, for nothing other than souls.

"I..guess I could stay for you..."

"W..what...is...is your name?" She stuttered, a trace amount of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. Her dark brown locks rested around her in a messy array.

"...I don't have one.." He said honestly. He'd never been given a name.

He blushed a little and watched as she smiled, her eyes were growing darker as the energy she had left her body.

"Hmm...My name is Lita..." She winced and coughed up some blood. "C..Can I name you?"

He looked at her with curiosity and nodded, figuring it would be something lame.

"Everyone deserves a name, it gives them dignity, and even if one has nothing, they can own their name, and it will forever be theirs, and no one can take it..away."

He listened and wanted almost for her to stay alive with him. The first person who had ever said anything kind to him.

"Sebastian..." She said after a few more moments. He looked up at her, and rolled the name around in his head. "Sebastian...Michaelis..."She smiled.

He jumped a little when a man jumped down from somewhere unseen.

"Hehehe, poor thing this one. I guess you just didn't make it in time..we were making bets on whether or not you would hehe.." The man said to the boy. He had long grey-silver hair which hung in his face only reveling his shark like grin. His robes were dark and he carried a very large scythe.

"Who are you...it's obvious you're a soul reaper.." The child said.

"Hehehe, they are intelligent arent they..hmhm.." The reaper laughed his insult. " They call me undertaker..it's a pleasure to meet you..but might I also have the pleasure of your name young demon?" Undertaker chuckled. The boy glared and looked down.

"I don't wish to give it..now get it over with and reap this girls soul...she's suffering.." He said. Undertaker's grin faded for a moment and he cocked his head, but then he grinned deviously and bowed dramatically, one arm over his chest.

"But of course...hehehe..oh emotional demon.." The reaper said as he looked down at the girl.

"A...are you an angel?" She asked.

"Hmhmhm...I can be whatever you want me to be..hehehe.." He said as he swung his great scythe down and stabbed it into the girl, the boy expected her to scream out as most reaped souls do, but alas, not a sound was made. No more than a slight grunt and a gasp. The boy watched as her cinematic records burst through the air and the reaper caught them. The child demon had never stayed around long enough to see it done. He noticed a light glowing orb bounced out towards him, at first he backed up a little. When he kneeled down to it, he picked it up in his hands gently, as he looked in at it, he saw the last few moments of the young woman's life, all the way up until she saw him go to her, and he felt the happiness she had felt when he had agreed to stay. However, once he caught scent of the small orb in his hands, his eyes glowed, and he winced.

"N...No..I won't eat these..." He refused and noticed that the girls image in the orb simply smiled, as if she were there and could here him and the orb went up and he couldn't resist, he devoured it. Savoring its taste. It was, incredible. He hated it yet he loved it so. How had she managed to detach part of her soul to give to him? Then he heard her voice from somewhere around him.

"Hmhm...it's my way of saying thanks.." She said in a faint echo before the sound dissipated.

He stood there in shock, eyes glowing and shaking a little. He had gone so long without souls, he was becoming weak, and malnourished. He hadn't cared, when his father had told him what he was and what his goal in life was, he hated himself. He didn't get to decide what he was, or get to go back in time and choose not to be a demon.

"You are a curious one...hehe...you're the first one I've seen that decided to try and grow a heart...hehehehe...now, if I were you, I'd scramble out of here...the authorities will be here soon...hehehe..." The reaper said before leaving.

"Sebastian..." The boy said to himself. "Sebastian Michaelis...That is my name..and I shall never forsake it.." He said walking out of the ally. " Thank you, Lita.."

…...

Sebastian was making his way to the royal palace. The pharaoh was an interesting man, ruthless of course, but interesting. His master as of now was a peasant slave, an older man, who'd lost his family to the King's rule. His young son had perished from being over worked building the statue of the Pharaoh, and his second child was a stillborn, following not long after his wife was killed in a tragic incident in which a massive boulder had fallen from the work site and crushed her.

" Master Nakhti...are you sure this is your final order for me?" Sebastian asked, the year was 1324 B.C at the time.

"Yes...Do as I order and you may have my soul." His master ordered, he sat on top of the building as Sebastian kneeled and bowed, hand over his chest.

"Yes, my lord." The demon said as he smirked and left.

"Now you will feel my wrath Pharaoh. This is for taking away my family..." The Egyptian said as he waited. It was twenty after the hour before his loyal servant returned. Lust filled his magenta eyes and a devious smile accented his face.

"It is done?"

"It is done..." Sebastian confirmed and not long after, an outbreak of panic was wide spread through the area. King Tutankhamun was dead. The man's revenge had been fulfilled.

"Are you ready Master.." The demon asked as he adjusted his robes.

Nakhti closed his eyes and sat patiently on the ledge of the building.

"Do not let me fall."

"Hmhm, I wouldn't dream of it my lord.." Sebastian answered as he moved in close and stole the mans soul. It screamed in pain as he swallowed it piece by piece. No one else could've heard, for the mans body was dead, but Sebastian heard it clearly as his previous Master's soul wept.

"Hmm..." Sebastian sighed at the delectable taste. It was the finest he'd had in many years, the man was nothing but hate and revenge, a burning emotion that ate away at him and called him to summon Sebastian.

…...

That's chapter one :) Review and I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review! :D for being responsive I will reward you with more of the story.

...

Sebastian dusted a portrait of his new master. The year was 1441, A.D. when he signed contract again, he looked adult now. his slender features were enough to make women sigh and men become envious. The boy had been ten years he summoned Sebastian to get revenge on his father. now the year was 1476 and the time of his contract which had lasted so long was now coming to a close.

"Will that be all master..." He asked as he put away the feather duster.

"Yes...go now.."

Sebastian bowed and left the room. His new contract was with a man named Vlad. Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia. A man who would later be known as count Dracula. He was a member of the House of Drăculești, a branch of the House of Basarab. The story behind him was a sad one, sold as a child by his father to the Turks, who had their way with him in any way they saw fit.

Now things were coming to an end as the castle was surrounded and the poor man's pregnant wife had just lept from her window, committing suicide to escape the invasion and torture that would follow.

It wasn't long before Sebastian returned to him and bowed.

"My Lord...your deed has been done...they've all been put up on stakes as you wished...now..for your part of the deal..hmhm.."The young demon said as Vlad the impailer handed over his soul a little unwillingly. Sebastian simply smirked at this action as the man tried to think of a way out of this.

"Hmhm...now, now..no going back on your promise master..hmhm." He said as he began tearing at the darkened soul that was his master's. The taste was unmatched by any before it. Sebastian's eyes watered a little at the intense, delicious flavor. "T..this...I must find another whose soul will be this delectable..."

Just then a man appeared, Sebastian looked up at the man, he had long jet black hair that reached his knees, but it was back in a low pony tail. His eyes were sinister but calm, they shimmered silver in the faint light of the setting sun. He was very tall, 6.4" in fact. Sebastian was only 5.11" at the moment. The man glared at the demon who was in bliss from the soul he'd enjoyed.

"Hmhm...father..."Sebastian said as he licked his finger playfully, cleaning up any left over essence.

The other demon walked to him swiftly and slapped him hard across the face. Sebastian didn't do anything but look back at his father who smeared at him. Sebastian simply grinned mischievously.

"Your job is to keep the others in line and report back to us after each soul you consume...it's the only way we can keep everything balanced...if we don't there will be another war between us and the angels..." Luze said as he glared at his son.

"And I told you I will not be a slave to the demon lords...Sorry..."Sebastian reported but still in a graceful way, just then the demon Lord before him grabbed him and took him below the castle where the torture chambers were. "Uh...what exactly are we doing here?"

Luze didn't answer instead he slammed the young demon teenager against the wall and chained him to it with the shackles already hanging there, Sebastian facing the wall. In any other case the young demon would have been able to break through easily, but his father being a demon Lord made it difficult, seeing as how he fused his power into the chains, making them able to bind his delinquent son.

"Uh..heh...father...?"

"You will be thoroughly punished for your actions son.."Luze said as he grabbed a whip from the wooden table. Sebastian simply smirked."Do what you will father. hmhm...human weapons can not hurt me...you know this.."

A loud crack sounded in the room and Sebastian went wide eyed, he hissed in pain.

"Of course...my mistake..."The young demon said remembering that a demon Lord has the ability to put his power into other objects and do harm with them. Right now he had fused his power with the whip. Another few strong strikes met his back, buttocks and legs, the young demon was trying his hardest not to wail in pain. It would be quite undignified of him to do so. Still, he began to whimper at the stinging pain that lashed him.

"You will not disobey my orders..not only as a superior demon Lord but also as your father...I do not wish to have to do this again..your too big to pull over my knee anymore..So this will have to suffice." Luze said as he brought the whip down again and again until he heard silent sobs from his demon son. He let the onslaught of whipping stop and unshackled Sebastian. He'd never felt such pain before, the teen collapsed to his knees, his body throbbing. Luze leaned down and put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Sebastian...the high Lord could kill you for disobedience..this is why I do this.."

Sebastian stood and wobbled a little but then sighed, straightened out his clothes, bowed, then walked away. Luze couldn't help but curse knowing that the punishment had probably done nothing to put his son back in line. He put a tired hand to his face and his eyes watered over a little, but then he regained himself and vanished.

...

Sebastian stood naked in front of the mirror at his apartment he just began renting from a villager. He examined his back and below. Red lashes coated his usually smooth ivory skin. He couldn't believe how much they stung, the powerful whips left lingering pain. Normally a demon wouldn't be hurt in this way, but his punisher was a demon Lord.

"Hmm..imbecilic moron..."He spat as he prepared himself for a bath, as he sank down into the warm water, his rear end, back and upper legs screamed. The water washed a whole new kind of sting over him. " Hmhm..suppose I should think twice before making father cross again..hmhm.."

After he got out of the water, being finished bathing, he laid down on his bed, comfortably beneath the blankets.

"And tomorrow...it's on to the next...hmhm..." He said as he closed his red eyes and smiled slightly allowing himself to fall into sleep.

...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be longer don't worry. ^.^ Review and I will update. But if you don't I guess you will never know what happens next..hehe..So be good and review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for the reviews. :) As par the agreement, because you reviewed I will update. ^^ Please welcome chapter three.

...

Sebastian woke early, as always, he gently slipped from the blankets and warm mattress, planting his feet on the cold wood floor. He made his way to the wash room and filled the tub with warm water after heating it for an hour. Again letting himself soak down into the waters caress, which was still harsh on his wounds. He lathered his hair with shampoo and welcomed the smell of cleanliness. If it was one thing he disliked, it was being unclean. After all, why burden the rest of the world with filth? The teen carefully left the tub and dried himself, wrapping the towel around his waist after drying his hair for the most part. He moved to the sink and brushed his teeth, then rinsed out his mouth and focused more on drying his hair. Once dry he picked up his comb and brought it through his black hair.

"Hmm...damn this hair.." He cursed as he glared at it in the mirror and tried to tame his fling that always seemed to stick up no matter how much he treated it. He supposed he had to give humans some credit, having to deal with their wild hair. Or, perhaps it was only his that decided to hate him.

He left the wash room and went to his room and picked out his clothes and swiftly dressed himself and then left the house, locking the door behind him.

It was now just after 8 am. Sebastian making his way down the street when he decided it was time to leave the area. He'd grown tired of this place, on to the next country. It wasn't long before he was able to leave. Luckily he was a demon other wise the trip would have taken him quite some time. He stopped at Amiens, France. It seemed like a nice enough city, it seemed to get a lot of foreigners from Belgium, being it wasn't far from the country border. He'd always loved French things, it was the second human language he learned following English. Life was becoming more and more dull now, he loved the taste of human souls, but he despised the idea. Consuming another's sickened life force. He however, couldn't help it, if he did not eat souls, he grew gradually weak, of course, he could still live for hundreds of years after stopping, but it took away from eternity.

He made his way to a local store and bought a new outfit for him to wear to fit in a little better, the French simply had incredible taste in his opinion. He adored their tea and tea accessories. Supposedly demons weren't supposed to enjoy human edibles. Never the less, he enjoyed the tea and wine. It didn't compare to the flavor of fresh souls but it did give pleasure.

As he exited the store along with two young women who were fawning over him, he glanced down at his attire, it did suit him. He preferred it greatly over the last bit of clothing he was wearing. He turned to the young ladies and gave his trade mark smile.

"Merci Madame, au revoir.." He said sweetly and then walked off. He made his way down the busy street when he heard crying in an ally way, he decided to go to the voice. Flash backs of his time with Lita came back to him and he paused for a moment, but then continued on. The sky was darkened and it looked to be ready to rain, the wind was picking up as well. A chill in the air, of course, it made sense, the season was right for foul weather. As he entered the darkened corridor he stopped just short of a young boy sitting beside a man who laid on the grown, as small plups of rain water fell from the sky, landing on his pale face.

"What happened child.." Sebastian asked, wondering if he should just mind his own business and leave.

"Papa..." Was all the boy could say through his sobs.

The demon sighed and leaned down to the man who laid before the boy, his skin was cold and clammy and his eyes were open but dry. Sebastian put a black gloved hand over the non seeing eyes and closed them.

_'He reeks of sickness..' _Sebastian thought to himself. He looked over at the boy, he wasn't very old. Maybe nine years. He had thick sandy blonde hair that was a bit of a mess, and hazel eyes. He was of small build, even for his age. The demon assumed it was from lack of nutrition from being a family of poverty.

"He was ill?" Sebastian asked, as he looked curiously to the boy who watched the demon closely.

"Yes, we didn't have insurance or money so the doctors wouldn't see him...he's been sick for weeks..but, he was supposed to go see the baker lady cuz' she gives us free bread but he...he didn't come home." The child cried, he was filthy, him and his clothes. Sebastian stood and hovered over the orphan. "I thought he was gone too long so I went looking for him and found him here, I don't know when exactly he..he..." The child stopped, unable to complete the sentence with the word _died. _Sebastian went over and picked up the loaf of bread that had fallen from the brown sack, inside the brown sack he also found a small bottle of medicine and two pieces of candy.

"It seems your father was being treated..or was getting ready to.." Sebastian said as he handed the boy the brown bag, which he'd stuffed the bread back into.

"B...But papa couldn't have..he was still so sick.." The boy stated, confused and cold now that the rain had begun to fall. The teenage demon went back over to the corpse and put a hand on it's chest and closed his eyes, not a single trace of life was left in his body, not even any lingering in his organs. He noticed a faint moist red line in the crease of the mans lips, he put his finger to it and when he did a trickle of blood escaped the dead mans mouth.

"Hm.."

"W..What's that? Blood? Why was he bleeding? Papa said it was just a cold!" The boy wailed as he looked down at his dead father.

" ...Your father died of cancer child. He most likely told you it was a simple cold to not worry you." He said as he smirked at the foolishness of humans.

The boy sobbed harder now and took the dead man by the coat and shook him.

"Why did you lie to me!? If I had known I wouldn't have yelled at you! I would have been prepared!" The child screamed through his tears as the rain fell harder now and thunder cracked in the distance.

Sebastian sighed and kneeled down to the boy.

"Be proud of him." He said as he removed the mans coat and gave it to the boy. " Why don't you keep this as a memoir of him?"

The boy wiped his eyes and took the coat and then jumped to his feet and hugged the demon. The raven haired teen was surprised but allowed himself to show affection just to spite his father. Demons were never to show emotion other than towards the souls they held contract with.

"Shh...I'm sure it will be alright, your father knew he would perish soon. Be grateful for the time you had with him. Besides, he managed to get you some sweets. Perhaps as a last gift to you before his death." Sebastian said as he rubbed the boys back and then smiled when the child nodded and ran off. "Silly humans..I wonder if they-"

"My, my! Aren't you a cutie. Hmhmhm...you know, that child was supposed to commit suicide before you arrived...apparently you changed his fate.." A hyper voice charmed from above him. The demon looked up and all he could see was red as a soul reaper jumped down from the building above.

"And you are?" Sebastian inquired as the man looked down at the body that laid rained on.

"Hmhm..you can call me hunny if you want." It sang.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned to leave but was stopped with a miniature scythe at his throat from behind.

"Leaving so soon oh gorgeous one?" The man said, he had short messy red hair, red glasses, a red coat, a red shirt..this man was red. " My name is Grell, Grell Sutcliff, and may I assure you its a pleasure to have met someone like you here..hehehe.." The young man said seductively. The demon sighed and took hold of the reaper and flipped him over, careful not to let the reapers weapon cut him. He pinned the young red reaper under his foot and he took the reapers scythe and held it at the mans throat.

"Hmhm..ready to die?"

...

Forget not to review! :D Or else I wont update Hehehehe..*Evil Grin*

Also I apologize for any mistakes in the last chapter, I was writing it on my tablet, which as you all know can be a bit tedious. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading :P please remember to review, it is strictly the reason I write. If no one reviews then I will probably lose motivation and stop writing. Lol. So here, a freebie. Let me know what you think!

...

Sebastian flinched and dodged a spear like weapon that flew by and stabbed into the brick wall ahead of him, glared as a small trickle of blood fell down his cheek. The weapon had just barely grazed his face as it went by.

"Although I know it's unfortunate I'm afraid I can not let you kill him, demon." A voice came from behind him. Sebastian looked on at the soul reaper.

"Oh William! You do care!" The child like reaper announced as he ran over and tried to wrap his arms around the other reaper but was elbowed in the face and crunched under his foot.

"You fool, the last time you fell for a good looking demon it was the demon lord Luze...And he almost killed you." William scolded as he let the reaper up.

Sebastian perked up a little and in a flash swept the red reaper off his feet and placed him back on the ground beside him and cupped his chin. He gave his best smile and let his eyes glow.

"Hmhm...dear reaper..did you really try to fall for the demon lord Luze?" Sebastian asked seductively, holding the man close to him.

The red reaper had a look of shock, his bright green eyes sparkling.

"Y...Yes..but he's nothing compared to you. I hate that old demon Lord. I tried to kill him once but...well..hehe..you know.."

"Hmhm...will you help me kill him?" The demon cooed, his sweet scent all over the red head.

"Grell, I've had enough, if you die you die. However, if you manage to live report back immediately." William said as he finished dealing with the dead mans cinematic records. Then he seemingly vanished.

Sebastian ignored the man entirely and Grell looked back up at him. A little more nervous now that his protector Will had departed without him.

"I..I suppo-..Hmm...actually, hehehehe.." The red reaper charmed and his expression became a little more mischievous.

"Hmm?"

"What do I get out of it if I help you?.." The boy asked innocently. Sebastian looked taken back but then grinned deviously.

"Anything you want..."

Grell shimmered in happiness and floating hearts which at first frightened Sebastian a little, carefully shooing the floating anomalies away.

"You promise!?" Grell continued.

"I give you my word as a demon."

"Hehehe deal!" He said as he posed for Sebastian but didn't receive the response he wanted.

"Very good. Come with me.." Sebastian said, and they walked off.

…...

It had been an hour and a half before the two reached their destination. A castle like home hidden far away from any town and kept secret by trees.

"This is my fathers home..you will help me draw him out, understood?" Sebastian said as he dropped the sack with a young woman in it, she screamed and writhed but she was silenced by a gag which filled her mouth completely. She was quite beautiful, a noble in fact of a prestigious family. Sebastian smiled kindly at her and she blushed, he leaned in and forcefully removed her soul and swallowed it, her body laid limp on the ground.

"S..Sebaschan..?" Grell questioned, a little stirred up and frightened by the demons display of heartlessness.

"Sebastian." A voice came from behind them. The two turned around and Grell laid eyes on his previous love.

"L...Luze?" He said sheepishly.

"We do not associate with soul reapers..and you did not sign contract with this woman. You murdered her soul." He said sharply.

Sebastian and Grell simply stood there, the red reaper bore a look of worry while his demon crush fancied a devious yet innocent grin.

"So sorry father..I suppose it slipped my mind." The young demon said as he put his hands out to the side innocently and shrugged.

When his father made a move, Sebastian matched them, alone Sebastian wouldn't have stood much of a chance, but with a soul reaper on his side as well he had the upper hand. Until of course he found out how useless the red reaper was. Sebastian and his father as well as Grell trailing along carefully behind, throwing in a blow every now and then.

Once in the castle the fight continued, both demons were of incredible speed and fluency. Grell had a hard time keeping his eyes on where they were. Finally the teenager was able to kick the demon lord into the stone wall of the dining room and it crumbled on top of him. The man winced and groaned at the blow but recovered quickly and charged his hands with his dark energy. Sebastian knew this power at once and ran into the kitchen to shield himself as Luze shot it in his direction. The wall came down but the teenager was not harmed by the attack, blue sparks of electric like energy zipped around clinging to anything it could manifest on. Sebastian was soon crushed against a marble counter top and winced at his fathers strength.

"I should kill you now instead of let the high lord do it.." Luza said. His tone was cold and bitter as he charged his free hand with more of the electric like energy. The child demon did the only thing he could at the time, he opened the drawer next to him and grabbed all of the butter knives and forks in one swift movement and launched them into the man before him. Luze grunted and fell back pulling out the silver weapons.

"Very good...heheh.." He said as he coughed. Sebastian huffed and put some of his own energy into some more of the dinner utensils and threw them effortlessly at the man, each one stabbing a different area of his body.

"Thank you for all your fine tutoring through the years father..but now I shall kill you and send you back to hell where you belong.." The child said he nodded and Grell swung his scythe into the injured man and his cinematic records launched into the air. The demon lord smiled at his son as a few lonely tears fell from his eyes.

"You p..please me.." His father said in a stuttered voice as he laid on the ground and looked up at the expressionless cold eyes of his demon son Sebastian Michaelis. The young demon leaned down to be polite and officially say good bye, but when he did, his father shoved his hand up which glowed red when it met Sebastian's chest. The teenager cried out in pain and pulled away. "Hmhm...from now on...you will have no choice but to follow the laws of the high demon lord...heh heh..if you deny those rules you will die and your soul with not return to be reincarnated." Luza said in his final breaths as his cinematic records were depleted. "You may only live by the Fuastian Contract, and no other."

Sebastian glared demonically at his father who's eyes closed and he died with a sinister smile on his face. The demon teen gritted his teeth and left the castle.

"W...Wait! What about your promise?!" Grell cried out as he chased after the man.

Sebastian smiled lightly back at him.

"So sorry but I'm afraid the deal is off." The demon said as he continued walking briskly away to his carriage.

"But you can't! You promised! Unless it was a lie! But a demon never lies! It's a law!" The red soul reaper bellowed as he chased after the demon.

Sebastian turned to him once more before his entered his carriage.

"I don't care. I don't follow the-" He said but was cut off as a searing pain ripped through his body and he winced and cried out slightly and fell to his knees. He felt as if his skin were on fire.

"B..Bass-chan?" The soul reaper worried as he stood a distance away but close enough. The demon glowed a deep red.

"Al..Alright.." He whispered in a pained voice. "I'll keep to my promise.." He spat as the pain faded at his words and he sighed heavily. "This is quite a burden..I curse you father."

Grell skipped happily over to him and climbed into the carriage, Sebastian climbed on top and steered the horses away.

...

Review :) Also any ideas are welcome! I enjoy pleasing my readers. Just message me or write an idea in a review if you wish.


	5. Chapter 5

This will probably be the last chapter I put up until I get some reviews. I have to know my readers like my story. :) So if you want more then let me know.

...

The room was dark when the two walked in, it was a hotel room. Sebastian didn't have a place at that moment in time, so this would have to do. He figured the man would want to play a game or cuddle or something of the sort.

"Hehe..this is perfect sebas-chan." The young reaper sang. Night had fallen not long ago, it was 9 pm. now and Grell was overly hyper about anything he saw that had to do with the dark haired demon. Sebastian took off his over coat and the flamboyant reaper took it and smothered his face in it. Absorbing Sebastian's sweet scent.

"I'm going to the lobby to grab a newspaper, don't cause trouble while I'm gone. I'll be back shortly."Sebastian said as he gracefully left the room.

It had been twenty minutes, that was all. Twenty minutes and he couldn't believe the red reaper when he returned. When the demon came back to the small room he was over powered by the scent of roses and burning candles.

"For heaven's sake, what is all this?"He questioned as he gazed about the room. The bed was now adorned with red attire and the room was faintly lit with the low golden orange glow of candlelight. Grell stood innocently amongst a floor covered in red rose petals, which also covered the bed.

"Do you like it my love?...hehe..I've done this especially for you, to make you more comfortable.."The feminine man spoke sweetly as he looked on at a baffled Sebastian.

The young demon sighed and looked down, closing his eyes.

"Soul reaper...when I said 'anything' it did not include acts of intimacy.." He said through hard red eyes. His smooth hair was a little more messy than usual, it had been a very long day, and he wished for nothing more than to retire for the night. Grell thought his demon lover was beyond adorable with his stubbornness and his messy, tired look.

"Hehe, but you never specified what 'anything' was at the time..there for it was open for me to choose.."He said as he stood beside Sebastian with an innocent but mischievous grin. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt for going back on your word..hehe..." He finished as he wagged a gloved finger.

"I don't-" Sebastian started but was met with the same burning pain through his very being, he broke out in a sweat as he tried to fight it down."G..Grell I do not wish to take..take part in any unclean activities with you.."

Sebastian winced and breathed heavily, resting his hand on the wall to support himself.

"Oh come now don't be stubborn!"The red soul reaper scolded as Sebastian fainted from pain. Grell looked down at him with mock sadness."Tsk tsk...naughty thing, disobeying the laws of the demon Lord..hmhm..."He said as he picked up the teen.

Sebastian woke to a piercing headache, he sighed and opened his garnet eyes and looked on at his surroundings. He wore a look of terror as he took in what he saw.

"What is...Hmm.."He sighed and tried to keep calm."Oh Grell?...would you kindly explain to me why my hands are chained to your bed?"

He also noticed he was only half dressed, his shirt and vest were gone but he at least still had his trousers on. He watched as a hyper red head pranced into the darkened room. He was only wearing a loose white long sleeve shirt but nothing else other than his boxers.

"Hehe..I'm just making your promise easier to fulfill.." He charmed as he came closer to the confused Sebastian.

"Really...is this sort of thing actually what you want? Come now, surely you don't mean to humiliate me in this way.."

Grell scrunched up his face in disapproval and balled his hands into fists.

"You're so cruel Bassy!.."He whined and shook his head back and forth.

Sebastian raised an eye brow.

"Bassy?"He said. "My name is Sebastian."

Grell smiled deviously and climbed up onto the bed beside the young demon. He ran his cold fingers over Sebastian's pale, muscular skin.

"Hmhm..never mind...now it's time to fulfill that promise of yours."

"I don't want to have to kill you..if you-" The young demon stopped short when the ruby haired reaper climbed on top of him, he leaned down and kissed Sebastian's neck multiple times and enjoyed the way he tensed up. He moved to nibble on his ears and breathed heavily. Sebastian would have broken free of the bindings easily but for a strange reason he couldn't figure out, he felt incredibly weak.

"Hmhm...behave Bassy...hmhm..."Grell said as he rubbed himself on his prisoner. The red soul reaper then slipped his hand into Sebastians pants and let it wander. He giggled at the blank expression the demon wore other than his murderous crimson eyes. He leaned down and smiled at the demon before planting his lips on his, savoring his taste. Then he whimpered and whined, wiggling uncomfortably.

"Het gho!"The reaper mumbled, the young demon had bit down on his tongue as it had entered his mouth and was not letting go.

"Heh.." Sebastian snickered as he bit harder and was pleased with the taste of blood. He let go and Grell leapt off and ran to the bathroom to observe the damage. Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. The young reaper came running out and wore a look of hurt and betrayal, he ran to his pile of clothes and picked up his pants, grabbed his belt from them and then ran back over to the demon.

"That won't hurt me you realize.."

Grell grinned evilly.

"You're weak right now because I had you swallow angels tears while you were unconscious..hehehe..."

Sebastian looked up through his black bangs.

"Wherever did you find those?"

Grell wagged his finger in Sebastians face and winked.

"Ah-ah...hmhm...I can't reveal my secrets...hmhmhm.."

Suddenly darker the love sick reaper put the folded belt under the demons chin, forcing him to look up. The teenage devil gave a cold, deadly glare.

"Hehehe...I have the antidote if you want it...demons can't last long with angels tears in there system..hmhm...but if you want it you have to be good and let little old me have my fun alright?" He charmed in an authoritative tone. Sebastian simply glared, his plan would almost be ready to execute.

...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I could always let Grell get away with this lol..or I could have Sebastian escape..hmmm...what's it gonna be?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the review! :D again as par the agreement, since you reviewed I will update. Enjoy. :D by the way, this chapter gets a little adult rated, but not bad at all :) Review!

...

Sebastian felt a little nervous, not because of the red head before him, but scared of the fact that he had been poisoned with angels tears. He probably had around 48 hours before it would kill him, so he only had so many options.

"Hmhm...if you misbehave sebby I'll have to whip you..hehe."The perverted reaper said as he cracked his belt, the sound echoed loudly in the room.

"So you want your 'fun' with me?"Sebastian said calmly, but with eyes that seemed to simmer with frustration.

"That's right...hehe..."

"Very well. Then let us make a deal. A contract. If I let you do what you wish tonight and tonight only, you will hand over the antidote I need tomorrow morning."Sebastian instructed regretfully.

Grell squeezed with joy.

"Hehehe...uh...but wait..you will want my soul...I'm not gonna let you eat my-"

"Don't flatter yourself Mr. Sutcliff...I wouldn't dream of consuming your soul. It would bear no sweetness...So you need not worry. Do we have a deal?"

The two looked at each other for a few long moments in silence. Lime green, feline like eyes met with determined ruby orbs that were Sebastians.

"Hmm...Oh alright..hehe but I have a few perks...one, you will call me master. Two, you will be nice to me and say you love me...and three, you will not kill me after this.."

Sebastian visibly pouted at the last addition but sighed.

"I agree to your terms.." The demon confirmed as light gold danced across his face in the candle lit room.

"Hehehe...I'm just so happy your seeing reason Sebas-Chan!"Grell cheered as he jumped on the teenage demon and leaned on him, letting his manhood rub on the other man's through his clothing. When Sebastian didn't do anything Grell Sat up and pouted.

"Sebby...you need to be more involved..hmph.." He whined.

Sebastian smirked.

"Hmhm..what exactly do you think I can do if I'm bound like this? You've poisoned me, so unfortunately I'm unable to break free at this time."

Grell looked indecisive.

"Fine..." He said as he grabbed the key from the dresser across the room and unlocked the shackles that clamped the demons wrists.

Sebastian brought his arms down and rubbed them. He then looked at his reaper and sighed.

"Hehe.."The red reaper chimed as he pushed Sebastian down amongst the rose petals and rested on top of him, feeling more aroused at the feeling of Sebastians lump under his clothes. The demon smirked.

"You've no idea what your doing do you...hmhm.."

Grell looked shocked and blushed furiously at the raven haired mans words.

"I...I...um.."

Sebastian smirked again and sat up, switching positions with Grell, whom he now leaned over. His hands on either side of the man's head.

"What do you wish to do 'Master'?"Sebastian chuckled innocently. The man below him was lost for words, until he grinned devilishly and jumped up and locked Sebastian in a passionate kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance, Grell loved his taste. Warm, moist and sweet. Sebastian pulled away and glared, he hated having to do this. He reached over the bed to the other side and grabbed his clothes, he simply couldn't endure this. He'd never been into other men. He winced and scowled back at the red headed soul reaper who held the black leather belt in his hand, and a glare on his face.

"Your not going back on your word." He demanded, Sebastian reached down for his clothes again but when he did another white hot smack fell across his back side. He hissed and then sighed and went over to the reaper and bowed.

"Master..."

Grell snickered and squealed in victory at the demon who bowed before him. His black locks hanging freely.

The sun shone into the room brightly, the soul reaper stark naked on a nearly sheet less bed, his red hair was a severe mess and he slept silently.

Sebastian was already showered and clothed, he'd gone and gotten a trey of tea for the two already. His body was sore and ached from last night's 'activities'. He still had welts coating different areas of his body where the young red headed masochist had enjoyed everything from harsh spankings to choking. Sebastian was nearly sick when his mind trailed to what had occurred. He had to apologize to the hotel management for seven noise complaints.

"Hmm?...Oh...Sebby...good morning..hey...why aren't you beside me still?"Grell complained as he sat up and his hair stayed in the same crazy array.

"Our deal was you would have me for the night..now please, if you will, I would fancy the antidote now."Sebastian said as he sipped his tea.

"Oh alright..."The young reaper submitted as he reached into the bottom drawer in the bathroom and handed a small vile to the teenage demon.

Sebastian accepted it and poured it into his tea and finished it off.

"Thank you my dear reaper...now I'm afraid I must take my leave..Good day." Sebastian said as he smiled deviously and left the room. Grell pouted and dressed himself and put his glasses on, when he did, he noticed a small white slip on the desk.

"Hm?" He questioned as he picked it up and then looked shocked and flailed."Sebas-chan!?You can't leave me with this bill!"He wailed as he ran out in the hall and was greeted by exhausted tenants."Uh...Oh..um...I...I'm really sorry about the...noise...hehe.."He said sheepishly and then was chased out of the hotel by an angry mob of furious people.

"Bassyyyyy!"He sobbed as he ran off some of the mob still chasing him.

...

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Your reviews have been amazing! Thank you for the constructive criticism, I will keep that in mind. Please enjoy this chapter. :)

...

The morning air was cold and crisp, snow was falling in large white flakes from the saddened clouds. Sebastian was currently making his way slowly down a quiet street in Russia. This country was intriguing to him. A small orange cat dashed by after a mouse but lost it to a crack in the side of a building, the cat pawed at it for a moment but then mewed solemnly and sat down, then noticed the tall dark haired man. Sebastian looked down on it curiously through garnet eyes.

"Are you lost kitty?" Sebastian asked and looked surprised when the small creature rubbed itself against the demons leg. He smiled and blushed slightly, kneeling down and picking it up. The poor thing was quite thin and emaciated.

"Mew.." The cat mewed through large green eyes.

The demon grinned and pet it's ears and continued walking, but as he did the feline growled and clawed the demons hand and jumped down, running off out of sight. Sebastian sighed in a disappointed manner but then sensed why the cat had done what it did, he was being summoned.

"Hmm..."He said as he walked around a building out of view of anyone and vanished.

...

He sat in a darkened area and before him was a young girl. Probably around fifteen. She had long ruby red hair and bright green eyes. Sebastian inwardly disliked her, she bore too much resemblance to a certain soul reaper he once knew. The year was 1600 now and it was late December.

"You've summoned me here, now what is it you desire child.."

The girl looked terrified but she had an aura of determination. She wore a slightly tattered dark purple dress and a black shawl.

"My name is Elizaveta Fedorz. I vant to sign contract wis you...and I vant ju to kill all thsose zat were behind my little brothers kidnapping and murder."

Sebastian thought for a moment.

"If you have contract with me, you may never go back and at the end of our journey I will consume your soul...is this what you want?"

The girl balled her hands into fists at the sides of her dress, and looked quite unsure as her eyes watered over, her shoulders were visibly shaking.

"Is that what you want...?"He asked again.

She wiped her eyes and looked up with fire and determination polluting her watery eyes.

"Yes"

Sebastian hummed a low laugh.

"Then I will agree to your request..."

...

"My lady..."Sebastian said as he poured her some lemon tea.

She hadn't spoken much since the making of their contract.

"Vat is your name again?"She asked quietly, her Russian accent quite prominent over her English. They had traveled to England and had arrived in Leeds last week.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis mistress. Now if you will, please eat your dinner. It will get cold if you leave it." He suggested with a light smile.

She had told him the entirety of the story of her brother. He was 8 years old and sold after being kidnapped. They had been orphans as long as either could remember. His name was Daniil. She had left him at home, which was an abandoned horse barn, while she went to find something for them to eat. But as she got back she saw four men dragging him onto a carriage and she screamed for them to stop but they did not. He was found in England a weak and a half later, he was dead. He'd been severely abused in more ways than one. That was why they were now in Leeds.

She picked up her fork and started at her meal.

"Mistress, I may have found a man whom had a hand in the incident with your brother. His name is Costor Jenail. He is known for a shop he owns that sells animal equipment."

She looked up at him curiously.

"Vat do ju mean animal equipment?" She asked through bright green eyes.

The demon handed her a paper with a crewed drawing of him.

"Typically things for farm animals, feed, saddles, irons. Things of the sort." He answered.

The angry weather outside rattled the window behind her. The blizzard had started the night before and had yet to cease. She finished her food and sipped her tea.

"Sebastian I'm tired, I vish to retire.."

The demon helped her up and walked beside her to the door. The home they were in now was nice, not amazing but much better than anything she'd ever lived in before. She walked to her room but Sebastian stopped her.

"My lady..I must insist you bathe before bed. If we have the ability to do so I see no reason to ignore it." He said with his trademark devious smile.

"Sebastian...I don't vant to, I'm tired.."She argued and tried to open her door but the handle wouldn't turn."Huh?..Vhy is my door locked?"

"Hm? Oh dear, I suppose I accidentally locked it and the key is in the bathing room..hmhm..shall we?" He suggested with an innocent smirk. The young girl sighed and glared but chose to follow him.

They entered the room and Sebastian already had water ready in the tub. It was large and round, she had never bathed in a porcelain bath tub before coming here. The demon amazed her. Somehow having substantial amounts of money and not caring if he spent it. Whereas most men were quite clingy and selfish with their money, he was not.

He helped her undress and pinned her long red hair up, revealing the contract that was on the back of her neck.

She slipped carefully into the warm water and allowed the man so cleanse her body with a rag and rose scented soap. He started on her back and shoulders, her slender, pale features would be considered immensely beautiful.

"Sebastian..."

"Hmm?"He answered as he brought the cloth up and washed the back of her neck, cleaning over the contract symbol.

"I...I know ju are a demon, but..."She paused and looked down at the water.

"What is it Mistress?" He asked gently, carefully pouring water over her back and shoulders to rinse off the soap.

"Please do not zsink zat I am foolish for asking. But, do ju care about me? I mean for other thsan my soul.." She asked and then furrowed her brows and looked down again, feeling greatly embarrassed. Her cheeks became more rosy as she blushed. Sebastian let her hair down and then began wetting it so he could wash it.

"Hmhm...demons to not know many human emotions.."

She held her hands together and closed her eyes, her stomach was in knots at asking such a ridiculous question when she knew the answer all along.

"However.." He continued after a moment. "Because of the rare spices of your soul, I love it greatly, which allows me to in a way love you..but no, I could not actually love you as simply a human.."

He rinsed the soap from her long hair and she turned to look at him. He looked surprised at her expression. It was puzzling. A mixture of hurt and greed, but also with hate and authority. He regained himself and smiled darkly.

"Yes?"

"I have an order for ju. I order ju to act as though ju cared for me, eithzer as a lover or a daughter, I do not care. But I vant to feel loved." She demanded, he stood and grabbed her robe and smirked then bowed obediently.

"Yes, young mistress.." He answered and helped her out of the water and helped her into the robe, then guided her to her room. The room was rather cold so he put a log in the stove and closed it up. He then took some of the coals in a small scoup and put them in a cast iron pan and closed the hinged lid.

"I must say I am surprised at your order mistress." He said with a smile and put the pan under the blankets at the foot of the bed.

Elizaveta looked curiously at him as he helped her into her night dress.

"Vat do ju mean?"She said in a slightly harsh tone, her cheeks taking on a deeper pink yet again.

Sebastian smirked as he tucked her into bed and closed the curtains in the room to hide the winter storm.

"Do not worry about it tonight my lady..hmhm...try to get some sleep." He said as he went to the door.

She sat up quickly.

"Vait!" She called out but then gasped a little and looked down at the blankets and played with the small bow on her night gown.

Sebastian turned to her, the candle stand in his hand, their glow lighting the room.

"I...um...hmph. Stay wis me until I fall asleep...zat...zats an order."She said as a ferocious blush accented her normally pale cheeks. The demon smiled and walked over, setting the candles on the dresser beside the bed, and grabbing the small wooden chair from the corner of the room and set it beside her bed. Taking seat in it. She tried to hide her satisfaction by turning over and covering up almost all the way over her head.

"Yes lady Elizaveta.." Sebastian said as his ruby eyes rested on her.

It was only twenty minutes before the young red head fell asleep, Sebastian watched as she rolled over and the candle light lit her sleeping form with auburn and gold shades. He smiled and kissed her head, then left the room quietly, leaving the door open a crack as she had always ordered him to do so.

...

Review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Szank ju again for ze reviews! Zis chapter is a bit longer for ju all. :) please enjoy and review and I vill update again soon! :D once again please excuse any errors. I uzed my tablet again to vrite zis.

...

When the all clad in black servant went in to wake his master, he found she wasn't in bed, she wasn't even in the room. He set down the cup of tea he'd brought in and looked about the room one last time.

"Lady Elizaveta?" He called but got no reply. He turned on his heel and left down the hall to check the front room of the house. Once he arrived he looked around the area but alas did not find the young girl. He was about to turn and look elsewhere when a flash of red caught his eyes.

"Hm?"He hummed as he walked slowly over to the large window, he looked surprised when he caught sight of the source of red. The demon sighed and made his way out the front door.

"Mistress, might I inquire as to what exactly you are doing out here in the weather?"

Elizaveta squealed and spun around to see her tall demon servant looking down at her through crimson eyes. He wore a sort of devious smile.

"S..Sebastian! Vat are ju doing out here?" The red headed girl stuttered as she stood up and wiped off the snow.

"I do believe I asked you first my lady. Please come indoors, being out in this weather in your attire is a sure way to catch hypothermia." He said as he guided her into the house. Sebastian hung up her coat and escorted her to her room where he decreased her in more appropriate attire. A rather expensive red dress with a darker red shawl.

"I shouldn't be lectured by my butler Sebastian..." The girl scowled as the demon combed her hair and then put it up in a flattering twist with framing strands that he let hang down as well as letting her hair hang enough in the back to cover the contract on her neck.

"I'm terribly sorry but it is my duty to be sure that your safe at all times, I couldn't allow you to catch your death out in the winter weather mistress."Sebastian replied as he pulled a book off a shelf and put his glasses on, pinning his hair back. "Mistress, Ive compiled a list of subjects to tutor you in, so if you would have a seat."

"Vat? I do not need any lessons from ju...vat could I possibly do wis such knowledge.." She protested as she took a seat and sipped her lemon tea.

"In order to move up in status you need to dress properly and have a vast knowledge. And even in that matter creating a name for yourself will be quite the challenge.." The demon replied as he handed her a sheet of paper and a quill and smiled innocently. "Please take notes on what I teach you mistress, you will be quizzed on the material hmhm."

Elizaveta sighed and tried not to pout and listened as her demon began the lesson.

Elizaveta was sitting at the dinner table now with an exasperated expression. She was sure she had a new wrinkles that rested under her eyes, the lessons had seemed to last year's. Sebastian had made certain to flood her mind to the brim with mathematics, science, history, literature and then he threw in a few lessons in etiquette. The one that surprised her the most was when he had taken her to the piano and told her that all well to do people were educated in the art of music.

"Mistress, for tonight's dinner I have prepared a broiled duck with Cajun and rosemary. As well as quartered baked potatoes with Worcestershire pepper and blanched green beans. For dessert I have prepared some raspberry tarts with powdered sugar." The butler said as he set her plate before her. She perked up a little at the sight, the meals he created put her beside herself. Before she'd met her demon shed been living on molding biscuits and water, now she felt as though she were royalty.

"It's...it's incr..mm...zhank you. Go now." She said trying to be authoritative.

"Hmhmhm...Yes mistress." He replied and stood back against the wall.

Suddenly she coughed a few times and she grabbed her napkin and covered her mouth.

"Are you alright?" He asked asked and stepped forward.

"Yes...I...I just don't feel very well.."She answered.

"Here let me take you to bed." Sebastian said as he pulled out her chair.

"Don't be ridiculous Sebby, I'm fine hehehe.."She giggled as she took another bite and then a drink and tried to fight down another cough.

The butler's mouth parted a touch when he heard his Masters words. He skilled innocently but with hidden malice.

"Forgive me lady Elizaveta, but please, do not call me Sebby." He said gently and picked up her plate and moved it. "Hmhmhm, I'll help you to your room now. Your coming down with a cold, so I must insist you retire to bed for the night.."

The young girl looked defensive and gazed up at him through irritated lime colored eyes.

"I vasn't finished wis zhat.."She retorted and reached for it but the butler prevented it.

"My sincerest apologies mistress, but a sick young lady does not need such heavy meals. I shall prepare you a light soup instead.."He said as the red head coughed another few times. "I'll be sure to fetch a good medicine or tonic for that cough of yours as well..."

"Sevaschan! I vill be fine...now zet me enjoy my dinner ju fool!"

The butler sighed and helped her up and began taking her out of the room down the hall and to her bedroom.

"Please do not rant and shout mistress, unfortunately your English slurs rather badly when you do.." He scolded. "And it is quite unbecoming of a young lady.."

Elizaveta glared with a pout and let the butler take her to her room by the hand. She coughed several more times along the way and became a slight irritated once her nose started running more.

"Zis is all so trifling..."She complained as Sebastian helped her into a comfortable, plain white, long sleeve, cotton dress.

"Hmhm, purhaps ju vill zink twice before going outzide during zuch foul weatzer." He replied, teasing her accent.

She pouted a little more and glared. The demon simply smirked and helped take her hair out of its style and let it cascade over her shoulders and down her back. She welcomed the feeling of comfort. As he was turning to leave she took hold of his black over coat. The demon servant raised a brow and turned to look down at her.

"Mistress?"

She paused for a moment.

"Szank ju for pretending to care, Sevastian.." She said as she looked up at him through hard jade eyes that hid a trace amount of longing. Sebastian saw through the mask however and smiled softly.

"I am not pretending mistress Elizaveta..now, might I suggest reading your grammar book? You could use some extra studying on pronunciation...hmhm..."He said as he left the room quietly.

It had been approximately forty minutes and the ruby eyed demon was just dusting the book shelves and book ends when he caught a flash of red outside the window of the front room. He looked rather puzzled as he made his way across the dark wood floor and peered out the glass pane.

"How could the young mistress have gotten out of the house without my noticing?" He wondered aloud.

He jumped slightly when a pair of slender green eyes with red framed glasses seemingly popped up from the snow. The man shouted at some unknown entity above the house an pointed accusingly. Just then the man turned to wipe off the snow and caught sight of the demon in the window. Sebastian blood ran cold, or perhaps colder?

"Sebby!" The soul reaper cheered from the other side of the glass. The demon glared and closed the curtains and was resuming his cleaning when abnormally loud knocking came at the front door.

"Just ignore it Sebastian. It will go away if you don't give it attention.." He reassured himself.

But alas the banging did not stop, and the devil found himself with no other option than to greet the reaper at the door. When he opened it however, he was not met with open arms and a flamboyant Grell, instead he was faced with the ever calm William.

"Hm? Good day Mr. Michaelis. I did not expect to find you here.."

"What is it you want?" Sebastian asked curiously and set down the duster.

"The child Elizaveta Fedorz is to die late tonight at precisely 11:21pm. She will develop fever and it is our duty to be here to reap her soul. "

Sebastian looked on in interest.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you cannot have her soul. It belongs to me, but fret not, I will not allow her to die. Good day." He said as he closed the door quite rudely in his face. Upon walking away however, the banging came again and the demon growled a little and opened the door again.

"Yes?"

"You are aware that if you allow her to die and you break your contract, you will in turn die as well."

"I am well aware of the fine details of my contract Mr. Spears..but I-"

"Sebastian? Vat is going on?...I..I' to...die?" A tired girl said from the stair case. The black haired man turned to see her in surprise.

"Mistress...I apologize I thought you were upstairs.."

Grell hopped into the room when Sebastian was turned and ran up to the girl. His eyes bore heart break. He investigated the child's long ruby hair, and leaned in a little too close to see her emerald eyes. Then spinning her around as if to dance, viewing her figure.

"Elizaveta!" Sebastian called and in a flash had the girl scooped up in his arms.

"S...Sebby...how could you?!" Grell cried dramatically, William stepping into the house and closing the door behind him.

"Whatever do you mean?" The tall, crimson eyed man asked as he put the girl back on her feet.

"You wouldn't give your love to me but you give it to a look alike? Look at her! She's me if I were a woman!"The man wailed and stomped his foot, pointing at Elizaveta.

Sebastian sighed in an annoyed manner and looked at the two red heads who stood beside each other. It were true, aside from the girls eyes being a little more rounded and feminine they could be considered siblings. Grell had grown out his hair quote long and the two lengths matched almost exactly. Grell was about to start complaining again but found himself being dragged outside by an irritated Will. The red reaper reached out to his demon crush and failed as the other reaper dragged him off.

Sebastian closed the door and turned to his master whom was standing by the window looking out.

"S..Sebastian...zhose vere soul reapers?...I thought humans couldn't see zhem.."

"Never mind that miss but you must return to bed whilst I go to town and pick up some medicine for you. It is of utmost importance that you remain resting." He said as he lifted the girl and brought her upstairs to her room and placed her in bed.

...

Please review ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for reviewing! :) this one is shorter but I will update ! :)

...

Sebastian returned home an hour and a half later with a cloth sack with some sort of hidden items. Elizaveta was doodling on a blank sheet of paper in the dining room at the table. She'd grown quite tired of being in her quiet room all alone.

"Uh..lady Elizaveta? Mistress forgive me but did I not instruct you to rest? " The man said and looked down at her with a sort of disapproving expression. She returned his gaze.

"I couldn't stay up zhere any more. It vas so boring and quiet."She replied through bright green eyes. Sebastian smiled gently and set the sack on the counter top and turned to her. "Sebastian? Vat did ju buy"

The demon smiled.

"Things for your medicine.."

"No! I don't vant it! It hurts!" She shouted as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Sebastian was surprised but then smirked, and walked over to the red head and looked down at her through piercing garnet eyes.

"Not to worry mistress, I do not believe in the medicinal properties of blood letting." He reassured her and waited for her to look up at him.

"What about leeches?" She mumbled, still holding herself.

"Hmhm, I wouldn't dream of it. I've done a lot of medical studies in my long life. Now, back to bed."

The girl was relieved to hear she wouldn't have to have her blood drained to clean her system.

"Vut...I don't vant-"

"Ah-ah...no buts...please, return to your room, or must I really walk you there myself?" The butler asked all knowingly as he helped her up out of her chair.

"Sebastian...ju can't tell me vat to do.." She scolded and glared up at him. He replied with a devious smile and raised a brow.

"If I recall correctly, your direct order was to treat you as though I loved you..So, out of love dear, please go to your room and get into bed. Do not leave the bed, am I clear?" He said as he leaned down to her level and smiled authoritatively.

She was somewhat shocked at his behavior and she couldn't help but feel rebellious.

"I don't care about zhat kind of love..I-"

"Hmhm...I am far too old to love you as a lover, and I'm still far too old to love you as a brother, that leaves the love of a father Elizaveta. Now you know what happens to disobedient children yes? They are disciplined, now for the last time mistress, for your own good, off to bed with you.." He said calmly with a shallow smile, but with a sort of tone that dared her to challenge his instructions again. She tried to hide her irritation and signed heavily before leaving and going upstairs to her room.

...

"Damn zhat Sebastian...twisting my vwords on me like zhat...Hmm.."The fifteen year old complained to herself, she took off her slippers and slid under the covers of her bed and laid there watching the world outside her window. She looked at the bracelet that her brother had gotten for her, he'd stolen it from a wealthy woman but she still loved it. She had scolded him for it but still told him she loved it. It was very expensive. A silver bangle with an emerald set into it with two small diamonds on the sides. She never took it off. She decided to practice her reading again. She'd never been to a school, but Sebastian was dead set on having her able to read and write.

...

A knock came at the door and the tall demon walked in with a tray in his hand with a tea pot and cup.

"Ah, I'm pleased to see that you listened to my instructions...I've prepared you some medicinal tea mistress..it's a lemon balm, chamomile tea with a hint of sage to combat your cough. This will keep you from developing a fever as well." He said as he gracefully poured her a cup of tea and handed it yo her carefully.

She looked at it puzzled.

"Zhis is medicine?" She asked as she smelled it.

The man grinned and bowed then went to her window and shut the curtains.

"Yes it is. hmhm...I find the medical tactics of today to be rather primitive..So over the years I studied herbology and learned quite a lot." He said as he added a log to the stove to make sure the winter weather didn't cool the room too much.

Elizaveta took a sip of the tea and a chill ran through her body as the warm liquid touched her lips. She loved the perfectly balanced flavor and how it had just a tea spoon of sugar for sweetness.

"Zhis is wonderful...zhank ju..." She smiled. "Vhen vill ju leave to go confront ze man ju connected vis my little brother?"

"I will leave as soon as you are well mistress." He replied, she yawned and covered her mouth as she did so to be polite.

"Ju do not have to vait for me to be better..just go..." She said and she played with a stray string on the quilt.

Sebastian smirked and covered her up better, then cut the strand and through it in the waste been.

"Your health is the number one priority mistress, I will take care of the men in due time..."

"Vhat are ju doing? I don't-" She began but was silenced by another yawn, and another. She leaned back in the bed and felt her eyes droop.

"Tucking you in better for a more secured sleep.." He answered with a gentle smile and stood up again, straightening out his coat.

"Vhat? I do not vant to sleep..I've been sleeping too much as it is.."She said and yawned yet another time.

The man looked down at the girl with crimson eyes.

"Hmhm, I'm afraid you don't have a choice my dear. Your tea also contained a fair amount of velarian root, making the tea a mild to moderate sedative. Sleep is highly essential for curing illnesses. "

Sebastian walked over to the now pouting girl and kissed her head, which made her look up in confusion through half lifted eyes.

"Good night Elizaveta, remember..do not leave the bed unless you must relieve yourself during the night. hmhm..sweet dreams.." He wished as he quietly left the room as the girl was nearly asleep already.

...

Review :P


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you my number one reviewer! I've made this chapter extra long for your loyalties! :D so happy you like my story! I will continue to write for you :)

...

That night, Elizaveta did come down with a fever, it was as the soul reapers said. Though his tonic had worked to cure many of her symptoms, she developed a fever anyway.

Though she slept for quite a long time, she woke damp with sweat. Sebastian wasn't in the room when her eyes finally began to focus. She moaned at her discomfort and uncovered herself, then swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood on the cold wood floor. The wall was her brace when her head became dizzy and she lost her balance.

"S...Sebastian?" She questioned and went to the door and stepped into the hall way. She started making her way onward but then found herself lifted bridal style from behind and the sweet scent of her demon engulfed her.

"Mistress, you must stay in bed. Your quite ill. " Sebastian said as he brought her back into her bedroom and set her on the chair so he could redress her bed with clean sets.

"M..My head hurts..I zhought ju said zhat medicine would vork.."She said as she shivered."I'm cold.."

Sebastian finished making the bed and changed her into a light night gown instead of the cotton dress she wore before. She protested at first and said she wanted a bath but the demon would not allow it for the risk that she could become chilled.

Once back under the blankets Sebastian had her force down two sips of water and then left the candle in the room for light, then left to attend something elsewhere in the house. When the black butler went to the kitchen to prepare more of the medicinal tea with the herbs he'd collected, he was greeted with a smiling red soul reaper and a rather bored, maybe even annoyed Will. The demon sighed in irritation and washed his hands to begin handling the ingredients.

"In England it is unfathomably rude to enter one's residence without being announced or welcomed by the head of the household." He said in a dark tone and began finely chopping the flowers.

"We are here to wait for the soul we need...and this one wouldn't stop whining about being cold outside.." Will answered, re-adjusting his glasses, sliding them up the bridge of his nose with an index finger.

"Bassy why don't you give up on her already, she's in the book. There's no saving her..hmph.." Grell said a little to happily. Like he would of preferred if the child died. He wrapped a strand of his long hair around his finger.

"I will not allow her to die, so you can go home..." Sebastian replied but then sensed his mistress was in trouble, he grabbed the medicinal ingredients and ran upstairs, the soul reapers not far behind.

When he ran in the door Elizaveta was wheezing and drenched in sweat yet again and shaking.

"Elizaveta.." He said and ran over to the stove and put a pot on it and began boiling water. He went to the desk and finley chopped a few different plants and dropped them in the water and added some ingredients that were unknown, he dropped them into the pot and then took it downstairs and was gone for about twenty minutes before he returned, he'd left will to watch his mistress.

...

Upon entering the room again he had a syringe in his hand and had some sort of substance in the glass.

" Bassy what did you make?" The red soul reaper questioned curiously and gazed on at his demon crush who would never be his.

Sebastian made his way swiftly over to the girl and lifted her arm and injected the medicine in under her pale skin.

"..I've never seen such a task performed before...what was it?" Will asked with a raised brow.

"A medicine I created years ago..now please, keep quiet.." The demon responded and they waited and sat in silence.

...

An hour went by and Grell had fallen asleep in his bored state, he had complained and complained at how Sebastian was a traitor to him. Elizaveta woke up and slowly opened her eyes. Sebastian put a hand to her head and sighed.

"Thank goodness. Your fever has broke..." He said and gave the child a light smile, her cheeks were less red and her skin was clammy but shed stopped her sweating.

"Se...Sebastian..." She shuttered quietly, her eyes were glossy still though and she had little strength even to speak.

"Well we will be leaving now. She was to die 7 minutes ago but her name has miraculously vanished from the book. It seems you managed to save her demon.."Will said as he dragged a pouting grell out of the house.

...

The majority of the next five days were spent, to her displeasure, lying in bed as her demon butler cared for her. She'd tried to sneak around him a few times to get out of her room but he saw through each attempt and she found herself back in bed every time.

The girl was beyond excited when the man diagnosed her as well again and allowed her to return to her normal daily duties. Of course, she was a tad less happy when she found those duties would begin with her studies. However, now that they were over she ran into the front room and was happy to be fully clothed in one of her favorite winter dresses.

"Sebastian! I vant to go into ze town! Ve must go find zhat man ju mentioned before! I vant to avenge my little brother!"

"Hmhm, please miss won't you at least eat your lunch first?" The demon suggested as he walked her to the dining room. She slipped out from under his arm and ran back to the front room.

"No! I vaited all vweek and let ju treat my illness, but I'm better now and I order ju to take me to town so I may deal viz zhis man!" She demanded and Sebastian looked at her and sighed.

"Very well mistress...do behave on the way though, I won't need to save you from being trampled again will I?" He questioned as he slipped her coat over her shoulders and put her winter hat on.

"Hehe of course not, don't be daft..I'm from northern Russia too by ze vay, I do not need such varm clothsing." She said as they left the house. Sebastian merely chuckled under his breath and walked her out to the carriage.

...

They'd been on the road for a while, Elizaveta had wanted to ride on top with her demon so she could view the world better but he wouldn't hear of it. Especially just after coming over such a dangerous sickness.

Just then the horses stopped and no sooner had they done so did the tall, raven haired demon open the door and bow. Elizaveta stepped out and looked around, she smiled hugely when she saw that they were in the low town area and she gazed about the festival. Tomorrow would be new years, and the first day of the 17th century. January first, 1601. She loved festivities, but now that she was of a higher class, she would be able to enjoy it more.

Suddenly she caught sight of a shop selling dolls, she forgot all the reason she was there and bolted across the street to the small stand.

"Zhey're so beautiful!"

"Mistress wait!"Sebastian called after her and took off after the girl, he stopped in the shop and looked at the teenage girl. "Miss Elizaveta I asked you to not-"

"Look Sevastian! Isn't she lovely!" The girl smiled and held up a porcelain doll with long dark locks and bright crystal blue eyes, she wore a dark blue royal dress as well. The man making them was an older Indian man, his skin was chocolate and his eyes were nearly black they were such a deep brown. He wore a peculiar hat with gold trim, deep purple and tan loose clothes as well.

"Hmhm, might I interest de young lady in purchasing dis doll? She is one of my finest works." The man asked, the girl smiles and nodded.

"Yes I vill buy it now." The red head piped and pulled out her money pouch. As she did, however, her faithful demon snatchad it away from her. The girl looked up at him with confused, irritated green eyes.

"So sorry mistress but it is my duty to see that you stay on task...Sorry to waste your time good sir."Sebastian apologized as he led the young girl out of the shop and away from its expensives.

"Vut I vanted it...I never buy zhings, let me please?"She asked, the demon smiled down at her and smirked.

"Now, now...don't you want to see to the ones responsible for your brother's death? Now please, do try to behave Elizaveta.." He said firmly but with still a kind tone. The demon led the girl to the east side of the bazaar. There the she trailed behind him until he brought her to a shop that smelled of oats and manure. They walked in quietly, it was dimly lit but lit enough none the less. She tried not to srcunch up her nose at the smells.

"Yeah can I get you somethin'?" A man asked in a burly voice. He was tall, fairly muscular. The girl assumed it was from lifting sacks of oats and manure all day long along with other shop items. He scrutinized the demon butler through amber eyes, he brought a hand up and ran his fingers through his short sandy hair. His face obviously hadn't been shaved in quite a while, the stubble was quite prominent. He puffed a crudely made cigarette.

"I take it you are Mr. Costor?" Sebastian asked in his usual velvet voice.

Elizaveta stepped out from behind the demon and looked on at the man before them. She recognized him instantly and wanted to cower away but she held her ground. She stood tall and elegantly beside her faithful demon. The man looked at her for a time, he looked slightly confused at the young woman before him. He turned around and pulled out a rough leather wallet and peered down at a faded sketch of two children standing beside each other on a small sheet of paper he had tucked away. There was no doubt. She was the one. The one that got away that day, he'd paid dearly for it too, he'd only received a quarter of the pay he would have gotten if he'd delivered the girl as well.

"Sir?" The butler continued when the man didn't face them. He turned around to see the demon with his hard crimson eyes and got sort of a chill.

"What do ya want?" Costor asked as he pulled out a tally sheet.

Elizaveta ignored the conversation completely, totally tuned out of anything that could've been heard at the time. All she could think of was that day, the day Daniil was taken away from her forever. She glared at him and clenched her fists.

"You got a problem kid?" The shop owner sneered and looked down at the girl. Inside she was dying, but she hid it with expertise. Sebastian smirked, he knew the girl all too well. Though it had been a short time, he'd come to know nearly everything about her, he strengths, her weaknesses, her likes and dislikes. He knew that even though she always played the happy go lucky teenager, inside she was a completely different person. Inside she was an insecure child, whom could only remember the day she watched her brother slip away. She blamed herself one hundred percent for his departure. If she'd come back merely minutes earlier, she could have saved him, and she wouldn't have had to sell her soul to the devil to atone for the sins. She glared harder at the man.

"Yeah I do. Your ze one zhat killed my baby brother. " She finally spat, Sebastian looked seriously down at her but still with a calm in his eyes. He loved how she cared nothing for her well being, and only for avenging her brother.

"Heh, so you remember me eh? Well, they'd pay a lot more for you now than then..look at you, hmhm. You've become a ripe young woman. How old are you? Say sixteen? Seventeen?" He questioned as he smirked and puffed his cigarette again.

"Fifteen." She retorted. She hated how the man looked her up and down like a predator stalking its prey.

"My, my..it seems neither of you are any good at upholding civilized conversation.." Sebastian sighed and stepped forward. "Sir, if you would, please do not speak to my mistress any longer."

The man looked appalled.

"Heh, so little sprout, how'd ye get yerself a servant like this hm? Doesn't seem like much, looks are nice though, they'd pay alot for a man of his type as well." He said as four other large men walked out from the back part of the shop.

Sebastian smiled deviously and bowed.

"That's quite a compliment Mr. Costor. So you must have a hand in the human trafficking that has been taking place hm?"

"You got it. They pay unbelievably well for good looking, healthy souls like yourself." The man snickered as the others took place in other areas of the room, circling the two like hawks. Sebastian inwardly laughed at the talk of him having a 'healthy soul'.

" Sebastian, Kill zhem now!" Elizaveta demanded and glared wickedly at the men around her.

The demon looked down at her with an innocent, kind smile.

"Patience my dear." He said and removed his glove, revealing his contract. "Mr. Costor..do you know who I am?"

The man chuckled.

"You're the one who's gonna land me a big chunk of gold." He said evilly as he looked down at the girl. " You're little mouse as well."

The red head glared harder and kicked the man hard in the shin, the others attacked Sebastian at once and Costor took hold of the child, wrapping an arm around her neck.

"You're a feisty one aren't ya..hehe, what was yer name again my pretty flower?" He asked and let his hand trail over her breasts and squeezed hard.

"G...Go to hell!" She shouted in reply, Sebastian had already killed two of the other attackers and knocked out one. " Sebastian! I vant to kill zhis one! He's ze one zhat put his filthzy hands on my brother..." She growled as the man held her tight. Sebastian killed the remaining man and Costor looked on at him in terror.

"D...Dont come any closer! Y...Your a devil! Get out or I'll kill her now!" The shop keeper screamed as he took out a long dagger and held it to the girls throat.

The demon hummed a laugh and walked up to him silently, a finger to his lips.

"Shh...you're going to draw too much attention..hmhm. And my good sir you couldn't be more right. For I am a demon, summoned by lady Elizaveta to avenge her little brother..." Sebastian said maniacly but with an eerie calm about him. He stood before Elizaveta and Costor as if nothing were out of sorts. " Release the child..?" He said with a tone that let the man think it was a question, perhaps to tease him and allow him to think of the consequences on if he did so.

"N..No! What do you mean yer a demon!?" The sandy haired man bellowed, pressing the knife a little harder to the girls neck. Sebastian smiled gently and lifted his hand showing the other his contract.

"I mean exactly what I said, I am a demon. I bear contract with the girl you're holding, and as par contract I must kill you. You see, those were my orders." Sebastian said and his eyes glowed magenta and crimson.

"Sevastian..stop toying around! Free me at vonce so I can kill zhis man myself! I vill use ze knife he holds!" She ordered.

The raven haired man grinned.

"Hmhm, I can't possibly allow you to soil your pretty hands with this mans blood mistress. Now, be a good girl and be quiet so I can take care of this without getting you hurt..understand?"

The girl pouted a little but then closed her eyes, Costor screamed when the man before him seemingly disappeared.

"Now hold still for me wont you good sir?" Sebastian cooed but didn't have the chance to make his move, the man swallowed a vile of some sort of poison and collapsed to the ground, he stared up at the girl in his last breaths. She kneeled down to him and shook him.

"Tell me who vas ze vwon zhat killed my baby brother!" She screamed, her hat fell off and her hair lost its style and fell from its pin and touched the floor around her.

"His...His name..is..." The dying man whispered in a pained voice. "Zenru...M...Matsri...m.." He tried to finish but died before he could. The girl slammed a fist down on his chest and hit him over and over. "No! Tell me!"

Sebastian tried to help her up but she shoved him and took off out of the small shop, hopping over the bodies on the ground as she left.

"Mistress!" He called after her but sighed and made his way out to find her.

...

It was two hours before the demon found his soul, she was sitting in an ally with a tear stained face. The man kneeled down to her level and looked at her with disappointment. She glared at him through angry emerald eyes and looked away.

"Mistress, you're being quite unrashional..We will find out who killed your little brother. That is my duty." He said in an annoyed voice.

The girl dropped the piece of glass she'd cut herself a few times with and stood, her dress was filthy and paritally wet from the dirt filled snow and mud. Any white snow that was around her was stained red with her fresh blood. She wasn't trying to kill herself, but rather to feel. To feel pain to punish herself for what she allowed to happen to Daniil.

"I don't care. Every time I get close I lose ze trail. I take one step forward and zthree steps back." She said as she looked up at the sky. " He vould be mad at me if he saw me now, but it is too late. "

"Regretting making contract with me mistress?" Sebastian questioned with an interesting expression.

She looked at him with fierce determination in her young eyes.

"No, I vill get revenge on ze vons who took him avay. Ju vill help me no matter vhat it takes." The red headed girl demanded, as she did she watched a devious grin accent the demons face, then at once she was lifted from her feet and carried bridal style back to the carriage.

"Yes Mistress. However, there is the matter of your self abuse. I will not tolerate such behavior. You are my soul and I will not have you harmed or the risk of losing you." He said calmly but with a strange authority. She didn't like it when he reprimanded her. When she ordered him to treat her as if he loved her, this was not what she had in mind.

"Vhat Sebastian..I vas just-"

"No excuses Mistress, now, let us get you back home." He said as he set her in the carriage and tied a handkerchief around the wounds on her left arm.

"Vait!" She called as he was closing the door.

"Hm?" He asked as he peeked his head back in the carriage.

"Vhat vill ju do?" She questioned in a nervous tone but then regained her authority. "I vill not have ju command me around. I am jour Master." She scolded with a glare.

The demon simply hummed a laugh and closed the carriage door, climbing on top and steering the horses away.

...

Please review! :D Your quite faithful to me, thank you! :) review ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Another long one :) this one may not be to everyone's liking, you've been warned. Don't forget to review.

...

Once the two arrived back home, it was close to dinner time. The world was becoming darker as the sun began to set behind the winter clouds. A stronger wind was beginning to pick up as well, sweeping an extra cold chill across the city. Sebastian stopped the carriage and put the horses in the stable.

"Shall we go inside Mistress?" The butler asked as he opened the carriage door and took her hand to help her out. She was feeling quite hungry seeing as how she'd decided to skip lunch earlier that day. She sighed heavily and welcomed the warmth of the house. Sebastian helped her take off the heavy coat and hung it up along with her hat.

"Sebastian...vhat are ju going to prepare for dinner?" She asked with a blush and looked down. The demon gave his trademark grin and walked with her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Hmhm, feeling rather hungry? Perhaps next time you will accept lunch. I was thinking of going for an asian style dinner tonight Mistress, but for now, we must tend to your wounds." He said as he opened the door and they walked in, the room was warm and comfortable. Sebastian lit the candles to shed some light. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some bandaging and a salve that he had made.

"Sebastian...um...I'm very sorry...I just, I just vanted to feel something." Elizaveta apologized and sat down at the foot of her bed with a shameful expression. Her arm was beginning to throb a little more.

Sebastian walked gracefully over to the child and pulled up a chair in front of her, he sat down and helped her out of her clothes and into a more comfortable evening dress. It was a pink, short lolita dress with white lace trim and sleeves that stopped at her forearms. He also helped her put on a pair of white stockings to keep her legs and feet warm.

"Are you alright mistress? I've never heard you remorseful before.." He asked as he gingerly cleaned her cuts, four of them were fairly deep but the rest were more shallow, he assumed the glass wasn't easy to use. Her hand bore three decently bad cuts from handling the glass. He picked up a clean wash cloth and dampened it with some rubbing alcohol. He then held her arm a little tighter and she looked him over in confusion and tried to pull her arm away, afraid of why he was bracing it tighter.

"Sebastian vhy are jou hol-ahh!" She cried out when the alcohol cloth patted the cuts, she winced and hissed at the sting and tried to pull it away. "Stop! It hurts! Vhat is it ju are using!" She hissed but the demon held her firm and then put the rag down.

"I was disinfecting your cuts...please hold still Mistress." The demon butler said as he picked up the small metal container with the salve he'd made. Once he put the salve on the cuts didn't sting as much, they felt almost numbed. She couldn't tell if it was from the salve that her demon had applied or if the constant stinging from the alcohol had made them go numb. He looked up at her with a gentle smile when she let him continue without arguing, next came the bandages.

"Thankfully your cuts were not deep enough to need stitches.." He said knowing full well the fear that would sink in with those words. She wouldn't have known that he would have the proper ointments to numb them before the stitching would begin. He began wrapping her arm then stopped at her hand and applied some salve to those cuts, then continued wrapping.

Once he was finished wrapping and secured them, he stood and looked down at her. She returned his stare and she couldn't quite tell what the expression was behind those garnet eyes. He gave his usual smile and she was rather suprised when he didn't leave the room, he just put away all of the medical equipment and then put another log in the wood stove and then turned back to her.

"Vhat?" She asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Mistress Elizaveta, you summoned me to avenge your little brother Daniil. However, also in our contract I am sworn to protect you in any means necessary and take appropriate measures to defend you and prevent hazardous events from happening." He said as he walked over to her open bedroom door and closed it quietly.

She looked on at him in confusion as he made his way back across the room, she played with a very long strand of her red hair.

"Vhat is jyour point Sebastian?" The young girl asked as he stopped in front of her, she was feeling sort of over ruled so she stood up and tried to be as tall as she could. " Don't tower over me like zhat. Hmph.." She scolded, her demon servant simply smirked.

"My point is that I believe you should be punished for harming yourself so severely Mistress." He answered as he looked down at her.

"Punished? Vhat do ju mean?" She asked in an irritated tone, she clenched her fists.

He gave her a puzzled look with a gentle smile.

"Do you not know what punishment is?" He asked her as a loud crackle came from the wood stove and the flames it concealed.

She glared at him and walked over to the wood stove and warmed her hands by it, holding them just above the hot surface.

"Of course I know vhat it is. Vhat I vant to know is vhy jou are mentioning it. I vill not allow ju, my servant, to punish me for somezthing zhat I chose to do. I am your Master, and ju can not do zthings like zhat wizthout my permission." She said authoritatively, rubbing her hands together, she enjoyed the heat on her legs as well. It felt good to wear one of her lolita dresses, they were much more comfortable than the usual full length dresses she wore.

She jumped slightly when she felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders gently. She felt his warm breath when he began to speak.

"Mistress, in our contract I am bound to-"

"I don't care! Go avay, ju are not my papa, ju are my butler.." She retorted and swatted his hands away and glared up at him. Her glare faltered however when he hummed a laugh, but then he was more serious. He didn't even wear the normal smile he usually did. She suddenly felt a little more nervous.

"Elizaveta, you ordered me to show you love, I love your soul as well, as I told you before, the only kind of love I can show you would be the love of a father. " He continued, she walked over to her bed and turned and glared at him more. " Mistress, have you ever received any form of punishment before?" He added.

The red head threw a pillow at him with little effort, it more or else just bounced off of him. He raised a brow and smiled deviously.

"I've lived alone my entire life, except for ze company of my little brother." She snapped. " So no. I have not, now go avay, go make me something sweet."

She became frustrated when the demon did not obey and simply stood his ground. She tried to ignore him but found she couldn't when he walked over to her and took her by her uninjured wrist and walked over to the wooden chair. He took a seat and she was to confused for words to understand what he was doing.

"V..Vhat are ju doing?" She questioned, legitimately confused. He answered her with a glance and rested her over his lap. She did not know what was going on but she didn't get a good vibe from it. She struggled a little and tried to get up awkwardly but was held down by a firm hand. "S...Sebastian? I don't like zhis, let me up. Vhat are ju doing?"

The demon sighed and gazed down at her with deep red eyes. He grinned with an exasperated but kind expression.

"You really are quite innocent aren't you Mistress..."He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I suppose there is no helping it, I will explain. I am going to discipline you in the form of a thrashing." The dark haired demon said.

Elizaveta tried to look up behind her at him. She wore a worried, still confused expression.

"Ju..ju mean like a whipping?"She asked. She'd only ever heard of such punishments but never really knew they were actually practiced. "Vait..I...I don't vant one. S...Sevastian let me up now! Zhats an order!"She demanded in a timid voice, understanding now what her demon was going to do.

"If you fight me mistress it will be worse for you, just lay there and accept your punishment. " He said in an authoritative tone.

"Sebastian zhis is a child's punishment is it not? I am fifteen. I'm a lady, ju cannot do zhis. Let me up now!" She demanded and squirmed to get up but trying not to kick like a small child would.

The demon however, ignored her demands and instead lifted a hand to his mouth and bit down on each of the clothed fingers to remove the white glove. The teenager tried to wriggle her way out of position so she could escape but it was an endless battle.

"Zhis is unnecessary, ju do not have to do zhis.." She said in a defeated, small voice.

"Your cut up arm tells me otherwise Elizaveta.." Sebastian answered. The red headed girl went wide eyed and panicked a little when the demon lifted the skirt of her pink Lolita dress up to the base of her back, revealing her white, laced linen shorts.

"Sebastian! No! How dare ju! Vet me go!"The girl cried as she wiggled more to free herself from humiliation.

" Do not struggle Elizaveta, I am only giving you what you deserve. Now hold still and behave or it will be worse.."

The girl heard the seriousness in his voice but it only made her panic more. She tried even harder and squirmed with all the strength she had to get up but she was no match. Her efforts were rewarded with a stinging swat to her rear, she gasped and instead of whining or thinking it hurt she became furious and bit his leg fairly hard.

"VET ME GO!" She bellowed, but again was greeted by another hard swat. He didn't disappoint, the man started laying down smack after smack with no pauses in between. She was small for a fifteen year old but even so, she thought this type of discipline was uncalled for.

"Tell me Elizaveta, what did you do wrong?" He asked and swatted her again.

"Shut up!" She retorted but was answered by an especially hard swat which made her yelp out.

"Try again?" He suggested, still laying down rhythmic slaps to her exposed posterior.

She desperately wanted the spanking to stop but she wasn't going to give in to her servant. She would fight until he simply gave up.

"I pissed jou off and now jour abusing me! Vet me up!" She protested and kicked and beat his legs with the best of her might.

"I really thought you were a brighter child. Perhaps I need to discipline you more often." He said as he grabbed the rim of her linen underwear and slipped them down over her pinkened bottom. She gasped, she was overly embarrassed now and she froze as the demon grabbed her hair brush from the desk. She shrieked and breathed heavily.

"Sebastian I'm sorry. Please vet me up..I.."She said but became lost for words. The demon brought the back of the wooden brush down hard on the child's backside, causing her to cry out, he repeated this three more times before she felt her eyes stinging and tears threatening to spill over.

Smack smack smack smack smack.

"Ready to tell me what you did wrong?"Sebastian asked calmly as he continued to paddle her. She began to cry silently, and she gave up any attempt at getting up.

"I...I cut myself..." She answered through whimpers as he laid down more and more swats with the brush.

"And tell me why that's not okay to do.."

Smack smack smack.

"V...vecause...it...it is dangerous?" She replied, unsure of her answer. He brought the brush down again, the sound echoed through the room.

"Yes, but what else..?" He continued. Each crack sounded through the room, she openly sobbed now. She'd never received this sort of treatment before and now she hoped she would never feel it again.

"V...vecause...vecause...it's..."

Smack smack smack smack.

"I ...I don't know Sebastian..."She cried. "I'm sorry.."

Sebastian put the brush down and let her lay there over his lap a moment longer, he gently pulled her under garment back up over her bright red bottom. She whimpered at the contact of the cloth with her stinging backside. After another few seconds she got up with the demons help. She tried to leave but he took hold of her wrist and pulled her into a hug, he sat her on his lap, which she found to be uncomfortable at her still throbbing bottom half.

"The answer was because I love you..and I don't want you to hurt yourself.."Sebastian said in a velvet soft voice and let her rest her head on his shoulder and finish her sobbing.

"Ju...ju only say zhat v..vecause I ordered you t...to..." She whimpered quietly. The black butler rubbed her back but when he did she felt incredibly childish and stood up, fumbling for a moment but then regaining her footing. He looked at her with curious wine colored eyes, and watched as she laid across her bed on her front. Her large mess of red hair rested around her.

"If I didn't know ze truth Sebastian.." She turned her head on the blankets and wet emeralds met calm rubies."I vuld believe ju..." She said then stood and launched herself into the demons hold. He was shocked with this behavior but wrapped his arms around her. "Thank ju. But Sebastian...I still own ju. Ju are my slave and I vill do anyzthing in my power to avenge my brother...so bow to me and tell me ju love me..."She instructed and let go of the demon, he grinned as if he were proud of the girl. He stepped back and went down on one knee and bowed his head. His black hair hanging forward.

"Yes young mistress.." He answered and stood back up. "I shall go prepare dinner now, it will be done right on time." He said as he turned on his heel and left the room.

Elizaveta was happy when he left, it let her relax finally and go to the window and look out at the darkened city.

...

Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Review! :) Also I am open to most ideas for stories so if you want this to go a certain way tell me and I may be able to oblige.

...

When Sebastian went into his Mistress's bedroom the next morning to wake her up and serve her the morning tea, he found that the room was incredibly cold. He looked for a moment to see where the girl was but she wasn't there, instead there was a rope made of bedding that was tied end to end. It was secured on her bed frame and went down out the window. He went to the opened space and looked down, the rope went all the way to the white snow below. He sighed and set the tea down on the night stand and pulled up the make shift rope and closed the window.

"Where have you run off to this time Mistress..." He said as he turned and put a log in the stove and then left the room.

….

"I..I really don't know! Please! Don't hurt me!" The man begged as the child held him firmly to the wall and glared.

"Don't lie to me. Ju vere vhis Costor ze day ju took my brother...now vhere is ze man who pays you!" The girl demanded as she held a dagger to his throat. She was fully dressed in a black, winter style lolita dress. She wore black gloves that reached her elbows and a black mini top hat that rested just tilted on top of her ruby red locks of hair. She'd pulled it up in a clip to keep it out of her face. She didn't care that her contract was visible to anyone who may have stood behind her.

"I...I really can't tell you! He'll kill me! Now get off me you stupid kid! What are you some sort of mental ward patient?!" He spat through deep brown eyes. He was probably in his early forties, he had dark brown hair and a thick mustache.

"Hmph...vhat a pity.." The girl said as she kicked his leg and plunged the knife into his gut. He wailed out in pain and she pulled the dagger out forcefully. "Stupid fools. How many times vill ju all lie to me!" She snapped and cursed when she realized when she'd jerked the dagger out blood had gotten on her dress. She sighed in an irritated way and kicked the almost dead man in the head. " And ju ruined my dress too..."

She made her way to the back of the building and up the stairs. She found what must have been his room and found a half written letter to a man named Stark. Aquilla Stark. She could only read some of it, she hadn't studied enough english to know how to read well. Not to mention rather sloppy hand writing. She picked out enough though to know that this Aquilla Stark was the one who was behind everything, her eyes began to water over a little at finding such precious information, she stuffed the letter in her coat pocket and ran back downstairs and hopped on the carriage. She'd never driven horses before but she figured it out quick enough, she just had to take a moment and remember what Sebastian did.

Right as she was about to snap the whip and get the horses moving, she heard clapping. Confused, she looked around and then gasped when she rested her eyes on the source of the sound.

"Well done Mistress.." Sebastian said as he finished his slow clapping and smiled deviously. He made his way to the carriage and held out a hand to help the young lady down. She hesitated for a moment but then took a breath and accepted the hand. She climbed down carefully and then looked up at her demon. She was amazed at how fast he'd been able to find her. A gentle snow fall began but there was no wind.

"Sebastian..." She said as she tried to find a more gentle emotion from him but all he had was a sort of mischievousness to him. His deep crimson eyes seemed to swirl with demonic fury when he brought a hand up and gently wiped a smear of blood from her lip. She'd been back handed quite hard by the man she'd just recently killed. When she'd gone in demanding answers he wasn't pleased.

"He hurt you?.." He said as he brought his now blood stained white glove to his mouth and licked it. "You really shouldn't be so irresponsible Mistress. However, I must say you look quite adorable with that mans blood on your cheek, as well as your hands. I never imagined you would be able to commit a murder..such an unladylike thing to do...hmhm..." He said as he stood before her.

"I just didn't vant to vait anymore.." She said as she dropped the bloody blade from her hand, she expected him to scold her about killing the man but instead was embraced in a hug, a hug that was tighter than usual. "S...Sebastian?"

"You are always surprising me Elizaveta. You have become precious to me.." He said softly, she breathed heavily at those words. She almost let it get to her but then she shook her head and fought down the tears of joy when she brought herself back to reality. This was a demon. A demon in the form of a human. An evil creature of the depths of hell, conjured up to become a servant butler for her. A damn good butler but still, he only said those things because she ordered him to show her love. Whether it was discipline or thoughtful words and embracing arms. Non of it was real. It was simply him following orders.

"Don't...don't tell me zhose zhings anymore. I don't vant my heart to ache knowing zhat jour vwords are all sweet lies.." She said as her eyes watered and she looked up at the sky to try and keep the tears from falling. Crying was for the weak. She tried to shove him away but he wouldn't let go.

"I do not lie Mistress.." He answered after a time and let her go, helping her into the carriage. "I have never met a child such as you before Elizaveta. Your heartache and hatred all convinced me to sign contract with you, but now I am honest when I say that I can't help but feel that I dont want to avenge your brother anymore. I would lose you." He said as he climbed into the carriage with her for a moment and closed the door for privacy.

She shook her head and breathed heavily as a couple of tears fell over.

"Jour lying!" She protested. " Ju only say zhose zhins because I ordered ju to show me love!"

The demon before her looked almost hurt, if that were even possible.

"I do not lie Mistress. Even though you ordered me-" He began but was silenced when a loud smack sounded in the small space. He turned to look back at her and his expression was indifferent. Tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks now, although she made no whimpers or loud sobs.

"I've changed my mind...I don't vant ju to show me love unless it's true. Zhats an order! Now shut up and take me home!" She said in an angry, hurt voice. Before leaving the carriage the butler handed her a white handkerchief and then climbed out and closed the door, climbing on top and steering the horses back home.

...

Please Review! If you have time to read then you have time to review lol. :) Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading, I will probably finish this with one or two more chapters so please review! :D

...

The teen sat quietly in the warm water as Sebastian washed her shoulders and back. She hadn't said much of anything since they'd come home.

Those words continued to play over and over in her head. They were lies, they had to be. A demon would never learn to love his meal. It just wasn't possible. A demon was just a cold hearted creature that only served it's master for the self gain of a soul.

"Vhat happens when jou eat my soul..." She asked after a moment of lingering silence. "Vhat vill happen to me I mean...Vill I go to heaven or hell..or vill my consciousness become nonexistent..."

"That's quite an intricate question...what makes you ask? Are you afraid..?" Sebastian replied as he rinsed her over again and then stood and held open a towel for her. She stepped out of the water and let him wrap it around her.

"No...I'm just wondering..."She answered and walked out of the room, the graceful black butler close behind.

"You will forever remain within me Mistress..."He finally said as he walked her into her room, he got her dressed in a red cotton dress that complimented her hair.

"I see...So I shall never see my brother again vill I..."

"I'm afraid not..."He said but then gave his devious smile he usually wore. "Come...let us go get you a snack...hmhm..."He said knowing they normally cheered her up.

...

The months went on, and soon Elizavetas birthday had arrived, it had been nearly a year since they'd net and signed contract.

"Here miss...I've baked a birthday cake for you...hmhm.."The demon said as he placed a plate before her with a small, one person size cake.

"Sebastian, I told ju not to do anyzthing for my birthday...it's a pointless day...I've never celebrated it before..."She said but the sweet smell of her cake urged her to taste it, she only got one bite in before an extremely loud crash sounded from downstairs.

"Vhat was zhat!?"She exclaimed as both her and Sebastian ran downstairs to look, what they saw brought Elizaveta into a rage. At least 30 men stood in the front room.

"Gentlemen?..."Sebastian said as he approached but kept the girl safely behind him.

"So your the one that killed off our men huh?...Raided us and left almost no one breathing..."The leader said calmly but with annoyance. He was rather handsome actually, and he seemed to be fairly young, possibly his twenties. He had black hair that was pulled back in a low point tail, he looked almost Italian with his deep auburn-brown eyes.

"Sevastian, vhat is he talking about?"Elizaveta questioned and came out from behind him.

"Forgive me for no telling you anything Mistress, but the past few nights I've spent hunting down the individuals behind your brothers murder...and I just so happened to come upon their place of residence..."The demon said as he kept his ruby eyes on the people before him. "You see, I couldn't possibly let them live, after all...when you find the nest, you cannot let even one rat escape or they repopulate once again, and then create a new nest...hmhm.."

"But...but I zhought it vas only a few guys behind it.."She stated, a little confused.

"Unfortunately, no mistress.."

"My name is Stark...now why dont we settle this demon to demon..."The man answered. Elizavetas stomach sank as she heard those words and her demon butler smirked and bowed.

"The pleasure would be mine Mr. Stark..."Sebastian taunted and the two launched at each other in a mysterious death waltz. Each blocking and matching the others advances.

The teenager panicked a little when the group of men looked to her and went after her, she ran to the closet and grabbed a sword and managed to fend them off as she ran about.

"Mistress!"Sebastian called after seeing that she was in trouble, he blocked a close shot with his face from the other demons foot.

"Don't insult me by letting yourself become distracted. Me and you are in battle, and we will finish it.."Stark said and his moves got faster, forcing Sebastian to stay focused on him.

Elizabeth ran upstairs and locked herself in her room,but the men pounded on the door, determined to get in.

"Open up kid!"They shouted from the other side, suddenly the attacks stopped and the girl watched the door closely. It wasn't long before she saw smoke coming under it, they'd lit a fire.

"No..."She said under her breath, backing up to the window. She would have made another rope made of her bedding but the faithful demon hadn't made the bed again, and the previous sheets were gone.

She started to cough heavily as smoke filled the room, she'd opened the window to try and not suffocate but it was getting hard.

"Hmhm...your pretty good..Hmm...but what's that...is that smoke I smell?...heh...looks like my men took the easy way out."

Sebastian wore a look of shock as the scent of burning wood filled his senses. He kicked the demon before him with all his might and then bolted up the stairs, it's not like he needed to breathe, so the smoke didn't bother him. He broke through the flaming door to his Masters room and tried to find her in the thick black smoke.

"Elizaveta!"He shouted as he searched the room, finally finding her on the floor beside her bed, below the window. He waste any time in picking up his mistress and jumping out the window, shedding off his coat which was in flames.

The girl as barely conscious as she looked up at him through slatted green eyes.

"S..Se...vastian..."She stuttered in a course whisper. She didn't even gave the energy to cough though she desired to more than anything.

"Shh..don't speak, I'll get-"He started but was cut off as he landed on the ground below and was attacked by Stark. Dodging the best he could Sebastian evaded and was forced to set the girl down, he ran at demonic speeds and set her the only place he could think of that was safe, on the roof of the building across the street.

The house was erupted in flames and Starks henchmen were no where to be seen. Sebastian inwardly hoped that they'd been trapped in the flaming house.

"Ah-ah...your letting yourself become distracted again Sebastian..."Stark said and kicked Sebastian into the brick wall of the building across the road.

"Interesting, I don't remember telling you my...name.."Sebastian coughed as he was attacked and an insanely strong hand gripped his neck.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me..."Stark said as he tightened his grip, Sebastian winced at the pain and grabbed the man and tried to rip out his heart,however, the enemy demon simply grinned and threw the ruby eyed devil to the ground, but not before Sebastian was able to grab his jacket. It and his shirt tore in the front and the demon winced as he picked himself up off the snow covered ground, a few large shreds of the other man's clothing in his grasp.

Sebastian looked over at the approaching demon and if it were possible, a look of terror was plastered on his face. He took a step back and kept his deep garnet eyes locked with the Amber ones before him.

"Ah...hmhm...that cute expression of yours leads me to think you remember me now..."Stark said mischievously and a low chuckle rumbled through him. Sebastian's eyes rested on the brand on the man's chest.

Sebastian didn't have time to think before he found himself grabbed and launched back across the street into the stone building that his Mistress rested on top of. He winced but before he could register anything he found himself in the air again, smashed back into the wall a second time. This time however, the wall crumbled. Sebastian instantly tried to go after Elizaveta who was now unconscious on top.

"Still not paying attention to me?"The other demon said in a dark quieter tone and in an instant was in front of the other demon. He grabbed him by the arm and flung him down to the ground again, creating a small crater.

Sebastian stood up and put his shoulder back in place with a few loud cracks and pops. Just then the feeling of the contract being complete erupted through his being, apparently Stark wasn't the one who killed Daniil.

Suddenly the structure Elizaveta rested on shifted, and began to crumble with her on top.

"Mistress! Elizaveta!"Sebastian yelled out as he watched her body fall, he didn't think when he went to flash over to her, but he found himself crushed under Starks foot and completely unable to move.

"Do you know who I am Sebastian.."Stark asked in a demonic tone and pressed harder down with his foot. When he didn't get an answer he grabbed the other demon by his hair and lifted him a little.

"Answer me?.."Stark suggested.

"T..The High Lord..."Sebastian stuttered as he coughed up a little blood.

"Very good...now, I am here because not only am I the head of the ones who took that brats brother, but I also wanted to see you. "He said as he let go of Sebastians hair and kneeled down, digging his knee into the younger demons back.

"To see m..Me? Sire?.."Sebastian questioned. It began to rain, washing away a lot of the snow around them.

"Yes...I noticed you were contemplating not eating the girls soul and just keeping her...you love her...and it sickens me to know how you've fallen.."Stark said as he glared down at the demon before him.

"She..She ordered me to lov-"Sebastian started to say but had his face smashed down.

"I know what she ordered you...but you know what I'm referring to. Over the last year you have felt too attached to her..your meal. You cannot adopt a human for yourself..am I clear...?"

Sebastian coughed again but then sighed.

"Yes my Lord..."Sebastian said as he admitted defeat. Stark stood up and let the younger demon stand. "Go get your soul...I don't want to have to come hunt you down again...if I do, you'll pay with your life.."Stark scolded and stood back. Sebastian went down on one knee and bowed his head.

"I understand Sire..."He said and then stood and ran over to the gradually crumbling building.

...

REVIEW!Or you may not see how the story ends...


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for your review! :D It really keeps me going. I write strictly for my readers :) Also I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

…..

~The Final Order~

The rain began to fall harder right as Sebastian made it into the falling industry. The grey stone walls were falling even as he searched for his fallen Mistress. The High Demon Lord had been ruthless, he had been nothing if not powerless against him. He was actually surprised that he wasn't dead right now. Did that make the High Lord merciful?

"Elizaveta!" He called out through the pounding rain and the sky seemingly became darker. Faint flashes of lightning colored the sky every few minutes. " Elizaveta where are you!"

He was careful where he stepped amongst the fallen wood and stone. He searched and searched through the mess of the half crumbled building. Right then heard a very faint voice, thanks to his demon ears though he heard it. Faintly, but even so, he heard it.

He followed the tiny voice to the center area of the crumbled roof of the building and very cautiously began lifting stones, wood and other debris. It seemed as though the place had been closed, as there were no other bodies amongst the rubble. He lifted a large beam through it across to the other end of the ruined room. When he looked back down his heart broke at the sight. There laid his precious soul, Elizaveta, cut up all over and bleeding profusely from a wound on her right side.

"Mistress..." He said in a panic as he removed his jacket and took off his vest and shirt. He wadded up the white shirt and, as gently as was possible, pressed it to the gash. " Hold on Elizaveta, I'll get you out of here..." He said as he picked her up, revealing that she also had a broken leg.

"Mm...S...Se...vastian..." She whispered in a weak voice. "It...it hurts..." She finished as she rested her head against his bare chest. The rain plipped onto her face from the darkened sky. For a moment she blacked out but then woke back up when she felt herself laid on something somewhat soft. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the carriage.

"Shh...don't speak..I'm taking you to the hospital..try your hardest to stay awake Mistress.." Sebastian ordered, sounding rather frantic. She managed a nod, and he closed the door and hopped up on top and cracked the whips on the horses, and they took off in a dead run.

It was a few minutes before they reached the hospital and the butler opened the carriage door, he was relieved to see her still awake and laying on the seat. With careful precision he slipped his hands under her and lifted her out of the small space, then ran into the large hospital. When he did a nurse ran up to him, and was shocked at the sight.

"Bring her in here!" She commanded and she ran into the closest room, Sebastian carefully laid the young teenager across the bed. Her very long ruby red hair rested all around her, seeming to frame her body.

"Se..Sebastian..." She said as she looked up at him and a few tears spilled over, the nurse ran out of the room in a fluster. "I can...I can feel it...ze contract...it's complete..." She said, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Shhh...don't even think about that right now, my first duty is to protect you. Now you rest..." He said authoritatively and locked worried eyes with tired green ones.

"Vhy are ju doing zhis...jour a demon...jou can't love me...jou can't actually..." She winced suddenly and panted for a moment, trying to steady her breath. "Jou can't actually...care for me.."

Sebastian then did the unbelievable. He fell to his knees beside her bed and began to cry. His eyes glowed with demonic beauty as he took her hand in his. Exhausted, she looked on at him with shock and confusion.

"J...Jour crying?..." She stated and kept her eyes on his. The rain poured outside the window, as if trying to claw it's way in. The thunder crashed loudly as well, they were now within the brunt of the storm.

"Please...I wasn't going to take your soul...I was going to keep you...you would belong to me but I would take care of you, as I always have..." He said through tears as he rested his head on her hand. " You did something I didn't think was possible miss Elizaveta...you made me feel loved...and in tern...that taught me to love...I...I cant...I won't let you..." He cried but couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. She looked on at him with sympathy, but her heart cried tears of joy. Not once in her life had she been shown love. Except from Daniil. It's all she wanted in life, all she wanted was to be acknowledged as a human, not just a filthy homeless child.

Just then the doctor ran into the door and brought over a table with some rather frightening looking devices on it. Elizaveta tried not to panic, and to her surprise, she found it easy to manage. Sebastian looked up suddenly as he felt a powerful throb in his chest, he felt his own soul longing for hers. She was dying, and his body was telling him that he needed to take her soul before it escaped. He breathed heavily and looked on at her breathing, which was becoming erratic.

"S...Sebastian..I can feel it...I can feel my body dying.." She said as tears began to stream down her face at the thought. He brought a cool hand up to her face and wiped them away as best he could, but they just continued to come.

"Pleases sir..I need room to work!" The doctor commanded as he tried to remove him, but Sebastian knew better. He knew she wasn't going to make it. He knew that in a very short time, she would be lifeless.

"Let me stay with her.." Sebastian ordered, but the doctor wouldn't hear of it, he tried again to pull the demon away, and without thinking, the man knocked the doctor away, making him slam into the wall. The butler looked back to make sure he was okay, and was relieved to see that he hadn't killed him in front of the girl. The doctor got back up and tried again and again to make the demon leave but it was futile, both the girl and he drowned out the doctors screams that she was going to die if he didn't start working on her right away. Of course, little did he know it was already too late. He stood up and glared demonically at the doctor and forced him to leave and closed and locked the door.

"Se...Sevastian..."

He looked back to her immediately when he heard her strain to say his name. He took hold of her hand again and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked in a slight panic. Again a massive crash of thunder shook the building.

"Come here..." She said and he leaned down to her face so she could whisper. His black locks hung down touching her face a little.

"What Mistress?" He said quietly, trying to stay calm.

"Take my soul." She whispered. His eyes widened with shock and he leaned back to see her expression, when he did though, she was smiling. It was a faint smile, but she was still smiling. It was the first time he'd seen her smile in quite some time. Warm tears over flowed from his eyes, but he did not whine and moan like most, his face remained somewhat calm, but warm trickles of salty water escaped from his beautifully demonic, wine colored eyes.

"Sebastian..." A voice said from somewhere behind him. He turned around to see William and Grell. To his surprise the red haired soul reaper was not his normal, flamboyant self. He simply stood there with a look of sympathy.

"What?" The demon answered as he tried to stop his uncharacteristic crying.

"Grell wanted to come and see how you were...her name was listed to die, but not a soul to be collected.." Will answered, the red headed soul reaper stayed calm and stayed back by his partner as Sebastian turned his attention back to his young Mistress.

"Please...S...Sevastian...take..." She winced again. " Take my soul now...I vant..to be able to say zhank jou..." She said through tears but with a strange calm. " Zhank jou for loving me...now please...take my...take my soul, so zhat I can forever be wis jou...zhat is my final order to jou."

The room lit up as more lightning flashed around in a dangerous dance outside in the sky. The thunder was with it, there was no time in between. Sebastian smiled and kneeled properly, crossing a hand over his chest, and bowing his head.

"Yes, young Mistress Elizaveta..." He replied and stood, he leaned over the girl and smiled again and kissed her hand. " I love you..." He finished and was pleased with the smile the girl gave him as she closed her eyes. Then the demon leaned down more and placed his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss.

The soul reapers watched as the girls body seemed to glow for a time and then slowly began to dim from her feet all the way up to her forehead where Sebastians lips were. Once the glow was gone, he stood up tall and gently picked up her lifeless body, then turned and opened the window.

"Where will you go?" Grell asked from behind him with Will.

"To undertaker. I need her grave to be proper and I have to go get her cleaned up and buy her a dress of the finest quality to bury her in. Please excuse me.." He said, trying to be as polite as possible. He glanced back at the two soul reapers and they saw the tears that streamed down his face. Even though his expression would have said he were fine. He was very good at masking his emotions most of the time, but this human type anomaly called tears surprised him.

…..

Undertaker and Sebastian arrived at the cemetery early the next morning. It was 8:00 A.M when they arrived and stopped the carriage that held her coffin. Sebastian wore a fresh new butlers uniform and held a rose in his jacket. Undertaker gently took it out of the back and then placed it in the grave, Sebastian walked over with the lid but paused for a moment to see her beautiful features one last time. He had done his best to make her peaceful. Her cuts were hidden and her gash was bandaged and beneath her dress. The dress was a beautiful white lolita style with a lot of lace and a blue ribbon in her hair, which he had washed and brushed to make it pretty for her. The tears had not stopped since the accident yesterday. His face was constantly wet. Though his expression was calm, his heart was breaking, and the salt water continued to stream. There was simply no stopping it. Elizaveta was the first person in the thousands of years he'd been alive, that had taught him how to 'feel'. How to love, and be loved.

Her eyes were closed and her hands were folded neatly across her chest, holding a small flower. He'd laid her on a bed of light pink roses and buried her with the small photo of her little brother which she'd kept hidden all of this time.

"Might want to hurry up Sebastian...It's going to rain again.." Undertaker suggested from the carriage. The demon sighed and placed the lid on and then buried the coffin with the dirt that lied around. He placed a bouquet of red roses on the fresh soil just in front of her tombstone. Then he silently got back into the carriage and let the retired soul reaper drive them away.

….

"Hm...so you were really attached to this girl..." The young Phantomhive said as he sipped his red Earl Grey tea.

"Yes young Master." The demon said as he stood before him. He poured more of the liquid into the boys tea cup, as it was nearly gone.

"Heh..I never thought you would be subject to something as trivial as love." The boy smirked through one cerulean blue eye. " I suppose you won't be succumbed to love again any time soon?"

The demon returned the smirk and set down the tea pot.

"That is correct my lord, for you see, I could never love again. I am now every bit what a demon should be." Sebastian smiled deviously and bowed. " Now if you would young master, please allow me to return to my duties. My history has gone on for quite a while. If you wish to know more, I urge you to ask me on a day that I am less busy."

The child Phantomhive sighed and looked at a letter from the queen and waved a hand, shooing the demon away.

"Yes, bring me something sweet while you're at it." He ordered.

The black butler bowed again and turned on his heel to leave and follow through with his master's orders.

….

That's the end! What do you think? Review! :)

Also I own nothing from Black Butler, all of its themes and characters belong to it's respective owner.


	15. Chapter 15

I hope this is to your liking. :)

~Forever Tormented~

As he watched his loyal butler stride gracefully from his room, he couldn't help but feel like his butler wasn't quite telling him everything about how he felt, having the girl Elizaveta die slowly and painfully before his eyes. The phantomhive boy sipped his tea once again, of course, it's perfection never ceased to impress him, though he would never tell the demon. He had his pride to think about after all, couldn't go around giving too many compliments.

He stood from his desk and went to look out the window, Finnian was trying desperately to reassemble a tree he'd somehow sliced in half. Ciel sighed and thought about Sebastian's story. He would have never in his wildest dreams believed it if he didn't know better. However, his demon was sworn not to lie. His tale was true. The boy almost felt a twinge of heartache for the man. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved after all. Perhaps the demon understood more than he thought why he wanted so much to avenge his parents. Why he didn't really care who he had to kill to do it as well.

"You fool Sebastian..." He said after a moment. " Letting yourself submit to something like love, although, I almost envy you. For unlike you, I really am unable to love, even if I were to try, I would fail. You tried so hard to save her but even with all the demonic power you possesed, you were unable to hold your end of the bargain and protect her, and yet you act as though you're fine." He smirked after a moment. "Not even a demon could tell the story so clearly and make the emotion come across so prominent if it wasn't still lingering at the forefront of his mind." He said and went back to his desk and sait down in the large chair, he organized the documents a little better. "As if it happened yesterday..." He let his eyes look up and focus the black butler walked back in.

"Here you are my Lord. I've made you a strawberry and almond cluster cake, with sprinkled powdered sugar and whipped cream topping." He said in his velvet tones and set the small plate before the young Earl. Ciel picked up the silver fork and punk it into the dessert.

"If you would allow it young Master, I have quite the schedual of chores to attend to..."

"Go then.." The lapiz eyed boy said and the demon bowed deeply then left the room briskly and closed the door behind him. "You may be every bit the demon you should be Sebastian..but you still hold feelings for that girl. You still love her..." He said as he sunk the piece of cake in his mouth and savored the flavor of his demon's pristine cooking.

….

The demon wore his devious trademark smirk as he made his way down the hall to the kitchen to help put out the fire Bardroy had started.

"Hmhm...as inquisitive as always my lord. However, you couldn't be more right.." He said as he remembered the face of the beautiful young woman he had served so long ago. Elizaveta. He imagined her last smile as he paused just before the flaming kitchen and a flailing chef. A single tear slid down his pale cheek and he chuckled at himself.

"Even to this day you torment me Mistress..." He commented and wiped the wet drip from his face with a white gloved hand. Just then he heard the light laughter from within him, she was the only soul in his long history that had remained a conscious mind within his own soul. He smiled slightly at the thought and then sighed and let himself into the kitchen to safe the nearly flaming cook.

...

~Fin~


End file.
